Joining Forces
by Jazzymark
Summary: Percy didn't plan on hanging out with a 15 year old spy and Alex didnt plan on being friends with a 17 year old demigod apparently life dosnt work that way. Scorpia and Kronos are back, much to our hero's disappointment. Can they stop them in time, or will the whole world fall into ememy hands.
1. Chapter 1

**WHOOOO HOOOO! I have been looking all over for just a Percy Jackson and Alex Rider crossover but i couldt find any so i just made one up.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson or Alex Rider no matter how much i really really really want to**

* * *

Percy Jackson was glad to be 17, an age he never thought he would reach. His birthday was a couple of days ago and it was the best he had ever had. Everybody was there Thailia, Nico, Grover, and the love of his life Annabeth. The gods were there too, well if the party was on Olympus pretty sure they would be there. Percy was walking past Ground Zero when he stopped, he turned and looked at what was left of The World Trade Center. To think the whole world would look like this if he and his friends hadn't stopped Kronos. He took one last look and continued his walk when he heard shouts coming from the site.

"Hey kid what the hell do you think your doing, this is a restricted area!" Percy turned and saw a fair-haired boy running off the site. Percy tried to moved out of the way so he would not to get run over, but he was to slow the kid rammed right into him and they both flew to the ground.

"Hey watch where your going! And get off of me!" He shouted. The boy looked down, he had brown eyes that weren't supposed to look like they did.

"Sorry." He had a british accent and before Percy could respond the british boy jumped up and ran. The shouts hadnt stopped.

"Where the heck did he come from?" The main worker asked.

"I don't know sir. He just popped out from underground." Percy watched the boy run, the kid was looking over his shoulder. Percy has seen that look before, in fact he has been in that position before. That boy was being chased. Percy looked for his pursuers and smoke rose through the air on Ground Zero. Five men appeared right in front of Percy.

'Where the hell did he go?' One man asked.

"I don't know." Responded another. They all paused for a moment, none noticed Percy. Then one shouted,

"There he is!" All five men pulled out guns and shot at the running boy who dodged the bullets.

'Damn it!"

"Well get that Rider kid.' The first man sneered. 'Come on lets go, NOW! Well find him later." They all left. Percy stood up, he kind of comprehended what just happened. Percy turned and ran in the direction the kid went. "_He couldnt have gone far_," Percy thought. _'But my gods he was fast_." Percy looked down and saw small blood stains the lead to clump of tree's. He walked carefully over. Percy saw the kid sitting there cleaning a wound on his shoulder, a bullet wound. "_So they got him anyway_." Percy thought. The Rider kid tensed, Percy knew he sensed him so he came out into the open. The boy jumped when he saw Percy, but quickly got over the shock and into a fighting postion. Percy looked at him, he was two years younger by the looks of it,only 15. The examined each other, then the boys foot lashed out and hit Percy straight in the chest. He flew back and stared at the boy.

"Back away before I have to hurt you anymore!" The kid shouted. "I know your working for Scorpia! No need to hide it! If your here to kill me then

do it, but you dont stand a chance." Percy looked at him again and saw a small hint of fear, but it quickly disappeared.

"Im not going to hurt you-" _although __I s__ound like a movie_ Percy finished in his head, getting up slowly.

'Oh yeah right!" The boy said rolling his eyes. "Just like the last time right, and the time before that and the time before THAT!"

"Look, first of all you will not be able to take me down with a shoulder like that." He started.

"Really?" Suddenly Percy was pinned down with blood dripping on his shirt from the kids bloody shoulder.

"Right well I stand corrected at that," The kid looked at him skepticly. "And second of all why the heck would I want to hurt a 15 year old boy?"

'I dont know!" The kid asked sarcasticlly, 'Maybe its the fact that I ruined all your plans, the fact the my name is at the top of your most wanted list, or maybe its because you dont like the fact that I work for MI6!"

"Military Intelligence?"

"No you idiot, Margrets Ice-cream!" He said sarcasticlly."Shesh Scorpia has hired alot more stupid people now adays." The boy was now sitting on Percys stomach. As strong as he may be he was very light because of, what Percy thinks, the lack of food.

"Well my friends call me Seaweed Brain." Why did he just say that?

"Theres a shock." Percy had enough of his sarcastic remarks he rolled to his right and the boy, not expecting it, fell on his backside.

"Look I dont know why your so angry at me, although I guess getting shot at can really make somebody angry." Percy kneeled down next to the boy on his right knee, and looked at his bullet wound. To his surprise the boy didnt pull away, he glanced at him and noticed the boy was looking and watching him. Percy lifted the kids sleave and started cleaning and bandaging the wound. Percy felt the boy wince,"_He is just scared, and confused. I know I have felt the same way_." Percy thought. He finished wrapping the wound,although he was sure alot more people could have done it better but it was good for know.

"Hey whats your name by the way?" The boy asked suddenly. He obviously wasnt a half blood, most of them know Percy Jackson.

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." The kid looked at him as if he was a freak.

"Yeah but I guess now your Bond. James Bond." He muttered. Percy laughed, the kid gave a small smile.

'So what about you? I dont think I can call you The kid in my head anymore." The boy seemed unsure of himself, he looked over Percy one more time and said,

"My names Alex Rider."

* * *

**Yeahhhhh... sooooooo...,... whatcha think?... you can tell me with that fancy button down there...you know the one that says Read and Review i think...soooooooooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Alex Rider.**

* * *

Percy helped Alex up carefully.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. They started walking away from the clump of trees and onto the sidewalk, through the busy bustling streets of New York. "Where are we going?" Percy thought for a moment. "_Well he isn't a demigod so I cant take him to Camp, but I just cant leave him out alone."_

"Were going to my place, its not to far from here." Alex glanced at him, nodded, the looked down. He was wincing every couple of steps. They must have looked like a weird couple. Two boys with bloody shirts, walking casually through New York. But this was New York, Hopefully nobody would notice. The walked a couple more minuteswhen the got to the building, "Through here." Percy said, and started walking up the stairs with Alex following behind. The got to apartment 11 on the 4th floor, walking up four flights of stairs was probably better then taking the elevator with the risk of people bumping into Alex's shoulder causing him more pain. Percy knocked on the door and entered, he held the door open for Alex who muttered,

"Thanks."

"Mom!" Percy shouted, while Alex looked around. A man came out from the hallway in a gray business out fit that, Percy noticed, Alex recoil at. "Oh hello Paul."

"Afternoon Percy," He said. Apparently he hasn't noticed Alex yet ,who had walked over to one of the desks, Percy's desk, in the living room.

"Wheres mom?"

"Sally went out to get some groceries she will be right back. Oh and Percy."

"Hmm."

"Who's your friend over there?" He asked looking at Alex who was scrimmaging through Percy's drawers. "He seems to have a slight interest for your school work. Is he one of your friends at Cam-'

"No he isn't" He was about to say Camp Half-blood, since Alex was mortal ,no normal mortal at that, he couldn't possibly know about Camp Half-blood.

"Well are you going to introduce us or are we just going to guess our names?" Percy smiled.

"Alex," He called. Alex walked over with a piece of paper. He looked at Percy then at Paul. "Alex this is Paul, my soon to be dad. Paul this is Alex I met him near Ground Zero." Paul put out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Alex." Alex took it cautiously and shook it.

"You to Mr..."

"Oh just call me Paul. Well I have to go to work, good-bye boys." And he walked out the door. They sat in silence for awhile, Percy suddenly asked.

"I guess you don't like the color gray." Percy asked looking down at Alex.

"No, not really,"

"Why?"

"Because of this man I know," Alex spoke with disgust in his voice. "He likes putting my life through alot of hell..." Then Alex became lost in thought. Percy didn't want to push on the subject just yet. "Whats this?" Alex asked suddenly, holding out the piece of paper he took from Percy's desk. Percy took the paper and read it. It was the map of the war they had had last year **(A/N: Its the map that was in the front of the Last Olympion.) **

"Nothing," Percy said quickly.

"Nothing can never be nothing." Alex said. Percy looked down at him bewildered.

"Excuse me?"

"Shesh you really are a Seaweed brain. But since you said nothing the way you did, its obviously something important." Alex said.

"Well its just some doodles." Percy said defensively.

"Number one," Alex said holding up one finger. "There is no need to get defensive. Number two," He said putting up another finger. "You really must like Greek mythology." _Boy is he observant _Percy thought. Alex yanked the map out of Percy's hands and started running his finger across the page pointing at the spots while he was talking. "Like there's the "_Titan base camp_" with the picture of Medusa, then there's the "_D__oor of Orpheus_, oh and there's a sleeping satyr, and then there's a picture of the Minotaur who looks like he is wearing undies. Oh and best of all you drew a picture of_ Mt. Olympus _on top of the Empire State Building. Apparently its "_A Battle Map of Manhattan"_." Alex glanced at Percy who said nothing so he continued. "Now a good question is if this was a battle map, why in the world would you put your apartment on there."

"uhh.. I... How did you read that?" Percy asked baffled by Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex said looking at Percy.

"I mean that map is written in Ancient Greek."

"So it is a map." Alex said fluttering the paper in front of Percy's face.

"What?..no its.." Percy stuttered.

"Its a map." Alex said finishing Percy's sentence. "And as for the Ancient Greek, my uncle took me on a trip to Greece, and I learned Greek there."

Percy was flabbergasted. "Well that's cool, why don't you give your uncle or parents a call. See if they can come pick you up." A shadow came over Alex's face.

"I can't. Both my parents died in an airplane crash, and my uncle got sho- I mean died in a car crash."

"So you live alone?"

"No, I live with my house-keeper Jack, but she couldn't come get me shes in London right now. So I'm here in New York, but I don't plan on staying any longer, I cause to much trouble."

"So do I" Percy said. Alex shrugged then grasped his shoulder. Percy sat him down on the couch, and unwrapped the bandages and put clean ones on, waiting for his mom to come home. She would know what to do, she would help them.

* * *

**Um i didnt really like the ending wbu? But i wanted to go longer but i want each chapter to stay the same length or somewhere close to the same please Review! I wanna know what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa this story is coming at me soooooooo fast its soo coool**

* * *

Percy was watching the TV and Alex was asleep on the couch when Sally Jackson came home. She smiled when she saw her son and he smiled back.

"Hi mom," He whispered.

"Hello Percy dear why are we whispering?" She asked,

"I met a new friend at the park and he is asleep on the couch."

"Is he like you?" Percy new what she ment by that.

"No mom, but he is diffrent." Sally put down the grocerys and walked back to Percy.

"Im getting tired of whispering, lets talk in your room." Percy nodded and the both walked into his room carefully not disturbing Alex and his well needed sleep. Sally closed the door behind her and turned to face her son. "So who is this sleeping child?"

"His name is Alex Rider and I met him at Ground Zero." Percy looked at his mom, she was waiting for more. "He was..um..walking-"

"Percy, tell me everything, please." Moms apperntly they know when your trying to hide the truth.

"Ok, well he was running away from five men with guns-"

"Guns?" She asked shocked.

"Yes mom guns. Anyway..." Then Percy was talking to his mother about the encounter he had with Alex, and the conversation about his parents,uncle, etc. etc. Sally looked worried.

"Well how is that bullet wound now?"

"I dont know mom, but you should take a look at it." She nodded then the heard the groan of the couch, now Alex was awake. Percy nodded his head in the direction of the door and they both walked out. When they entered the living room Alex was sitting on the couch, rubbing his shoulder. Percys mom walked over and sat down next to him. He quickly got into a fighting stance, spooked by her sudden apperance. Percy walked over.

"Its fine thats my mom, dont worry." Alex sat back down slowly and started rubbing his shoulder again. Sally noticed and pulled away his hand.

"Its not safe to rub it dear, it only makes the irratation worse." She carefully unwrapped the bandages and looked at the wound. Cleaning it better then Alex or Percy had. Percy saw Alex wince everysingle time the water would touch his skin. "This wound looks pretty bad dear, I think we need to take him to the hospital Percy." She said looking at her son.

"No!" Alex said suddenly, getting up. "I don't need to go to the hospital I'm fine, there going to ask to many questions. I don't like questions anyway, they get you in tough situations."

"But dear-" Sally started.

"Please Mrs. Jackson, I just really don't want to go." Sally looked like she wanted to protest when Percy cut across into the conversation.

"Mom, if he doesn't want to go to the hospital, don't make him."

"Oh alright," She sighed. "Why am I the one who is always out numbered." Alex sat down on the couch again, and allowed Sally Jackson to keep cleaning and observing the wound. "There doesn't seem to be an exit-way for the bullet."

"Exit-way?" Percy asked.

"Once a bullet enters your body it either stays there, or exits another part of your body." Alex said. Percy and his mom looked at him.

"How do you know?" Percy asked. Alex shrugged.

"How do you have dyslexia but can still read and write Ancient Greek?"

"How do you-"

"Because while we were walking you were straining to read some of the signs."_ Wow,_ Percy thought, _He_ _really takes a good look at people and there surroundings._

"You answer mine first." Percy said.

"Alright," Alex said rolling his eyes. he moved away his arms from Percys mom and took off his shirt. Percy saw many scars, but the biggest one was on his chest right above his heart. Alex moved his left shoulder forward to show the exit way of the bullet. "It nearly hit my heart and it bounced off my bone out of my left shoulder." Alex put his shirt back on and lifted his sleve to the other bullet wound, in is right shoulder so Percys mom could finish healing it.

"Woah," Percy said.

"Percy, dear your going to catch flys." His mom said. his mouth must have been open. Alex turned to Percy again.

"Now its your turn to answer my question."

"Im sorry I really can-" Percy started.

"And I shouldn't have told you about me being used by MI6," Alex interrupted. Sally Jackson froze and stared at the fifteen-year old boy. " I shouldn't have told you want I did. I shouldn't tell you about my missions starting with Herold Sayle, but I am anyways, and my life was ruined when my Uncle Ian died..." Then Alex told his story, he would pause occasionaly for breaths of air, but just start back up again. Alex Rider was on a roll. "I was supposed to fly to California, but apparently we had to make a" he paused. "_Roug__h,_ landing here in New York. I was found, captured, escaped, chased, then taken to a 17 year olds appartment with a bullet in my shoulder. I told you my story and every single fact is true and now I want yours Percy Jackson." Alex looked at Percy with his seriouse brown eyes, this was no joke to him. Percy glanced at his mom who nodded.

"Alright Agent Rider." Alex glared at him."I am a Demi-god." Percy said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"A demi-god?"

"Yup" Percy nodded.

"Your telling me, that your father is a Greek God."

"Uh-huh."

"Who?"

"Poesidon."

"Prove it." Alex demanded. Percy nodded and face the bowl of water in his moms hand. He concetraited for a moment, then water rose out of the bowl and circled around once, twice, three times before dropping straight for the bowl. Percy looked at Alex who had a slightly surprised look on his face. "Cool, literally.".

"Well my life wasnt so easy either." Percy said. Alex looked at him and said,

"Tell me" he paused. "Everything." Percy nodded.

"My life nearly came to an end everyday of the week starting with a school field trip to a musuem..." Now it was Percys turn to tell his story, and Alex gave no interruptions, although his mom got a little teary-eyed at some parts.

"See Alex your life is no easier then mine." Percy said.

"Ya, what ever you say." Alex said. Sally, who went to the kitchen came back out and said:

"Once I'm finished bandaging this wound, I want both of you to go to sleep."

"But-"

"No buts Percy Jackson." She walked to the bathroom to get the bandages. Percy looked at Alex who had was biting his bottom lip with a huge grin on his face trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up." Then Alex burst out laughing, Percy joining with him.

* * *

**Hurray! now review please!**

**PJ: Woww your reallyy demanding.**

**Shut up Percy**

**Pj: Ohhh fiesty meow.**

**PERCYYYY**

**Pj: Bye *runs away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy or Alex, i cnt belive i forgot to write this before**

* * *

Percy woke up at 5:30 in the morning, he hadnt slept well. Demigods dreams really do suck, ecspecially if you already have restless nights. He tip-toed out of his bedroom and into the living room. He flicked on the TV and made himself some cereal. The blue-haze of the TV glowed around the room.

_"And welcome back to night-time crimes," _The TV blared. _"Tonight we have a recent video from yesterday afternoon in Manhatten, New-York at the site of Ground Zero." _Percys ears perked up_. "Well if you look at this video it seems that it is a child who has burst out from underground. Pursued by armed men. The gun-shots narrowly missing the child. But when our investigators arrived there were blood-stains across the sidewalk and into a clump of tre-"_ Percy changed the channel abruptly when his mom walked in. _"Who lives in a pinapple under the sea?"_

'"Percy what are you doing up so early?" His mom asked surpirsed.

"Kinda have to say the same to you mom."

"Im going to work honey, I have a meeting in New Jersey at 8 and I can't risk being late." His mom said, while bustling quietly in the kitchen. "You should Iris-message Annabeth, she hasn't heard from you in a while." Percy nodded, "Oh and dont expect Alex to get up very early, although I'm surprised you did, I gave him sleeping medicine last night to ease the pain, and make it easier for him to sleep."

"Okay mom,"

"Bye honey, love you see you at seven." As she walked out the door. Percy got up and locked the door behind her then sat back down again, flipping through the channels. Thats when he heard a phone ring, it was coming from Alex's room. Nobody answered it ,so it kept ringing.

_"Ring"_

Percy waited.

_'Ring"_

He got up and walked to the guest room and opened the door quietly. Alex Rider was sleeping soundlessly, unaware of the ringing phone.

"_Ring."_

Percy went over and picked up Alex's cell-phone the caller ID read unknown. Blame the ADHD ,but Percy picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"_You've got one minute to get out of your apartment_," Said a rasping voice at the other end. "_After one-minute the place will blow. One more minute of your life. Use it well_." Percy was feeling anxious, he needed to get these people out. "_I'm watching your everymove. You may not be Alex Rider, but my good friend Kronos wants you Jackson_." Percy paled slightly." _Oh yes he is back. Both of you will perish tonight we will laugh, your friends will cry, Your minute starts now_." And the voice hung up. Percy glanced at the sleeping spy, and ran for the fire-alarm. He pulled it, and loud blares ran through the complex. Percy ran back into the apartment and saw an ever so slowly stirring Alex Rider. They didnt have time for this. Percy ran over to Alex and picked him up. Alex was still very light which was a relief. He felt a little odd but that didnt matter, he was getting this kid out of here. He ran down the stairs taking the steps two at a time. In no time they burst through the doors, just in time. As soon as the exited the doorway the apartment burst into flames. Percy could already hear the ambulance sirens. He thought about waiting, but rememberd Alex's pleed not to go to the hospital. So instead he ran into an ally and placed Alex down against the wall. Alex was still out-cold. _My gods that must have been strong medicine, _Percy thought. Percy ran over what the man had said. Kronos was back, watching his everymove, things were getting very uneasy. The only safe-place now was camp. Even if Alex wasnt a demi-god, it was the only possible safe place, for now.

* * *

**I know that chpater was very short but i just wanted that dun dun dunnn ending, i know this probly isnt the best but there will be better promise. Just read and review and let me know. Oh and i plan on making another one longer to make up for this one PROMISE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I own nothing *sob* except Ice-cream. I hope this makes up for the last chapter.**

* * *

It was around ten o'clock when Alex finally started stirring. Percy was pacing back and forth in the ally-way, when he noticed Alex stirring he walked over to him.

"Alex."

"..." Percy sighed.

"Alex?" He said louder.

"I dont want Nachos." _Nachos? What the Hades?_ Percy thought.

"ALEX!" He shouted with some annoyance.

"I'm up, I'm up.." He said getting up slowly, he looked around. "Well this definatly isn't your apartment, I could've sworn I was sleeping on a bed." Percy sighed shaking his head slowly. Alex shrugged. "I'm used to it anyway. But what did happen?"

"The place blew up." Percy said simply. Alex opened his mouth to speak but Percy said, "You got a phone call last night, I went over and picked it up -Hey don't look at me like that!- Anyway the voice said we had a minute to live to I ran over pulled the fire-alarm and picked you up and ran some more." Alex glared at Percy, obviously not liking the fact that he picked up his phone.

"Right..." Alex looked at him a bit longer.

"Hey I saved your butt. Stop staring at me." Percy said defensivly.

"Its not that. Its that your hiding something. And for the fact that you get defensive way to easily." He concluded.

"Do not!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Ok mabye a little, but thats not the point, its just that well..."

"Yes." Percy didnt want to say it, he didnt like the fact that Kronos was back. They just defeated him a year ago, he wondered which demi-god fell into Kronos trap this time. "Um hello? This is Houston do you read me? Hello?" Percy shook his head again.

"Sorry."

"Well Welcome back to Earth." Alex said sarcasticly. Percy glared at him and he gave a small smile. "Are you going to tell me or are we just going to sit and wait for the world to end?"

"Ok well the man on the phone said that.." he paused. Alex leaned forward. "That Kronos was back." Alex leaned back again.

"Kronos huh?" Percy nodded. "Well by the way you told the story seems like Kronos is a big, strong, power-hungry doof."

"Doof?" Percy asked. Alex shrugged.

"I've delt with people like that before," He walked over to the dumpster and sat on top of it. Naming men and counting them off with his fingers "Harold Sayle, he was awfully short if you belive me, Dr. Grief, slightly insane loved money planned to slice me into peices" he paused "Alive." Percy shivered.

"Okay okay I get it I get it. But I have to warn Chiron and the people at camp."

"Chrion? Like that-"

"Horse dude who trained the heros. Ya him."

"Well lets go then." Alex said. Percy looked at the fair-haired boy sitting on the trash can.

"What?" Alex rolled his eyes. He pulled out a broken magnified glass and put it to his lips so they enlarged.

"Lets. Go" he said slowly. Percy looked at him for a moment, finally he said shaking his head.

"I can't, you wouldnt even be able to cross the boundries. You can't even see the monsters!" Alex shrugged as if it didn't matter and stared out the ally onto the street and into the beyond. They were silent for a couple minutes and, Percy had started pacing again. Back and forth, back and forth. He had to think of a way to get to camp, but he couldnt just leave Alex behind it wouldnt make sense. Leaving a fifteen year old out on the streets with a bullet in his shoulder. Psh! He wasn't that stupid. Finally Percy remembered something, a couple years back when Percy first arrived at camp with Tyson, Tyson couldn't cross the boundary lines. But Annabeth had said something like "I Annabeth Chase allow you to cross the boundries" something like that. Maybe Percy could do the same with Alex. It was worth a shot.

"Hey I have an idea." He said. Alex turned to look at him with serious brown eyes, no smile. _He rarely does smile_, Percy thought, _but when he does he lights up the room. Sometimes he reminds me of Nico, sometimes._

"Whats that?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I say some kind of command thing that lets you cross the boundary line."

"Really?" Percy nodded again."And um... Pardon my asking... How do you plan on getting there in the first place?" Alex asked with a _Hello Stupid _look on his face. Percy facepalmed, then a sparkling image appeared next to him. He turned and saw Annabeth smiling at him through an Iris-messege.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! I thought you would be at camp by now." She said smiling brightly.

'I umm.."He glanced at Alex who was watching him. "I ran into a little trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Annabeth asked, worry growing slowly on her face.

"Mortal trouble." Alex jumped down off the dumpster.

"Mortal?" He asked. "I'm mortal and your not? Ok you are half-god so I can't say thats completly normal. But I'm pretty sure you could die with bullet wound to the chest. Not now though considering your indestructible." Annabeth looked from Percy to Alex and back again.

"Percy whos this?" Percy turned to her with an angelic smile.

"This is Alex Ri-"

"Hey I don't even know if I can trust her yet!" Alex interuppted. Percy looked at him.

"She's my girl-friend." Alex glared at him for a second, then walked back to the dumpster saying something like "_never thought that would happen_." under his breath. Percy looked at Annabeth again. "Like I was saying, thats Alex Rider. I ran into him at Ground Zero, and I need to take him to camp. The problem is, is that he is-

"Mortal, I know." Annabeth sighed. She looked up at Percy, "I could get Argus to go and get you two."

"Sure. Oh and Annabeth?"

"Uh huh?"

"I have really important stuff to tell you and how do I get Alex across the boundary?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Gods you really are a Sea-weed Brain."

"And you finally noticed that?" Alex shouted from the dumpster. Annabeth blushed a little then continued.

"Well you say "_I_...Your name.. _Give you permission to enter the camp_". Thats basically it." Percy nodded. "I have to go Sea-weed Brain. Argus will be there in fifteen minutes. That Alex boy looks like he needs food so Argus said to meet him at the McDonalds near Centeral Park. Bye love you.

"Bye. You to." And he swiped his hand through the image. He looked at Alex who made a face and said,

"Ugg mushy, gushy, lovey, dovey, stuff." Percy sighed.

"Come on were going to McDonalds. Its only five-minutes away." Alex nodded and jumped off the dumpster. They both walked out of the ally into the bustling streets of New York. They made a couple turns, and saw the McDonalds straight ahead. But something was wrong, Percy sensed it. He was pretty sure Alex sensed it to. His eyes sweeping around all angles taking a good look at everything, and everyone they passed. Percy shook off the feeling, he thought he was acting paranoid. Then why was Alex acting the same way. He was a spy and all, but Percy has been in places people thought that they didnt exsist. But he was still feeling uneasy. They walked into the fast food resturant, not knowing what would happen when they finished.

* * *

**Whoa ideas are suddenly flowing into my head man. Lol. Acctuly im just typing as I go along believe it or not, I have no plan in my mind whats so ever except Ice-cream. (O_0) ICE-CREAMMM! Anyway happy thanks giving people, and review review review. I love it when people review it makes me smile and feel warm and fuzzy.**

**AR:...**

**PJ:...**

**ITS A VERY SPECIAL TURKEY DAY! HAVE A GOOD ONE!**

**PJ: Help me.**

**AR: (!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I really do hate saying this.**

* * *

Both boys walked into McDonalds, the place was empty besides a big bulky man in a leather jacket with a hat over his head, with apparently his girlfriend with all her hair tucked into her hat. Not a strand was hanging lose. She was wearing very very dark shades. The couple was suspicious, but the smell of the cheap burger brought Percy back to reality. He looked down at Alex who was eyeing the couple every once in a while.

"Come on," He whispered urgently. "We will get the food to go if that makes you feel any better." Alex still eyeing the couple shrugged. Percy walked up to the blonde cheerfull lady at the counter, who was sucking a pepperment. Alex looked at the girl in distaste, then went back to eyeing the couple. Percy wondered why Alex didnt like the girl sucking the pepperment, then he remembered. Mrs. Jones. Then he looked at the blonde girl again.

"Hi welcome to McDonalds," She said so cheerfully that Alex spun his head around to stare at her with a confused look on his face. "What can I get you two boys today." Percy looked at the board behind the lady, the letters were floating around ,but this was McDonalds, you didn't need to read a board.

"I'll have a Cheeseburger with a Coke please. What about you Alex?"

"Umm..." He looked at Percy blankly, then back at the way to cheerfull lady. "I'll have what he's getting." He said pointing to Percy.

"Sure thing," And she went to the back. Alex and Percy waited for a few minutes when she came back with a Mcdonalds bag and two Cokes. "Your total is 9.75" Percy paid and grabbed the bag, suddenly he felt Alex's hand grasp his shoulder.

"What is it?" He hissed in Alex's ear.

"Odd-ball couple is leaving, but apparently there going out the back-door." Alex hissed back. Percy looked up. The strange couple had gotten up and was walking in there direction. Alex dropped his hand and became tensed, ready to pounce when he had to. The woman came to them first smiling.

"Hello, it has been a while hasnt it." The voice was familiar, Percy heard it before but where. "Yes Perseus, I'm sure you remember us." Then the big bulky man stepped forward and pulled off his hat. He had huge horns, and a very furry face like a bull. The Minatour. He grunted and huffed. Percy leaned into Alex.

"What do you see?"

"Well," He started. "Sometimes I see a very big man who looks like he wants to tear us apart, but at other times I see the Minatour who still wants to tear us apart. So either way, I'm thinking this guy wants to tear us apart."

"Um okay," Percy said a little oddly. "Yes thats the minatour, and I believe that the woman is-CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Alex was confused but he still closed his eyes anyway.

"Who was-," He paused thinking about it. "Never mind I'm thinking its Medusa at the moment."

"Your thinking right."

"Come on dearys," Medusa cooed. "You can't be afraid of a peaceful lady who just wants to say hello to innocent children." Innocent was an understatement. Alex felt the Minatour charging before he heard it. He grabbed Percy's shirt and shouted,

"Get behind the counter! Beef-head charging full speed ahead!" Percy and Alex both jumped behind the counter as the Minatour ramed into it.

"Percy?" Alex asked in a strained voice.

"Yeah?"

"Since this is your world, I was just wondering. How are we going to defeat the minatour if we can't open our eyes because we will get turned into stone by Medusa." Percy turned his head to Alex's direction.

"I dont know." He said smartly. He heard Alex groan. Percy racked his brain when he heard Medusa shout,

"Dont just stand there! Go get them!" Her rasping voice ecoed in his ears. He felt Alex grab his shoulder,

"Move!" Percy heard Alex jump onto the counter ,dragging Percy with him and he rolled under a booth. "Did you think of anything yet?" Alex asked desperatly. Percy racked his brains some more. Then he found it.

"A reflection! We can look at a reflection! Do you have any mirrors on you?"

"Of-course, a cool gadget that- ROLL!" Percy rolled to his right Alex to his left. They could here the table crash to the floor. "Percy you take Medusa. I'll take the Minatour. Here!" He said urgently. Percy heard the scraping of something sliding across the floor. He opened his eyes, and saw Alex under the opposite booth. The Minatour sniffing at the table,

"You idiot! Find them fast!" Medusa shouted. Percy pulled out a Earthshaker, another pen sword that Tyson made for him, and slide it across the floor to Alex. Alex looked at him as if he were crazy

"What do you expect me to do with this! Its a pen!"

"Click it, then it'll turn into a sword." Percy told him.

"Are you trying to get me killed here! This is a PEN!" Alex shouted indignitly

"Will you just click it!" Percy said. Alex glared at him then held the pen out away from his body. Even if he thought it wasn't a sword, he still was being cautious. Alex clicked the pen, then a clelestal broze sword produced from the pen. It was just like Riptide except it had a mark running down its left side.

"Ok maybe it is a sword!" Alex and Percy locked eyes for a moment then Alex nodded. Show time. Percy watched Alex climb out from under the booth, make a rasberry and teased,

"Come Beefy are you all bark and no bite. But I suppose now its all Moo and no Do." Then he ran,

"Follow him!" The Minatour chased after Alex. Percy got out of his hiding place and held out the mirror. He could see the back of Medusa's head. The snakes curling and interwinding with each other. Percy planned to be as quite as possible. He sneaked over to Medusa. She didn't sense him, "_So much for I can sense you_," Percy thought. Percy was right behind her now, he carefully took out Riptide and clicked it. The noise had spooked Medusa, she turned around and Percy closed his eyes and swung his sword. He heard the slash of the sword cutting her throat and her head landing on the ground. Percy perferred not to look. He clicked on Riptide which turned back into a pen, and placed it in his back pocket. He stepped over Medusa's head and ran in the direction Alex ran to. When he got there he saw Alex and the Minatour sword fighting. Alex had very good hand-eye cordination. He was strong but getting weaker, especially in his right shoulder.

"Come Beef-head!" Alex teased. "Is that the best you got!" Percy thought Alex should stop teasing him, the Minatour would fight harder. And Alex wouldn't be able to last any longer. The Minatour let out a great big

"Mooooooo!" And swung at Alex, who dodged and got the Minatour in the stomach. The Minatour disinagreated, but not with out one last fight. He swung at Alex with his Beefy hand. Alex, who wasn't expecting it, got hit in the right shoulder and flung to the left crashing into the wall. Then the Minatour was once again part of the wind. Percy ran over to Alex,

"You ok?" He asked slightly worried.

"Are you kiding I'm fine," Then he groaned and grasped his right shoulder, "Ok ok stand corrected. Maybe a little injured, but still in one piece...Hopefully." He added. Percy helped him up, and took him out the front door.

"So what do you think about monsters?" Percy asked.

"Well," Alex said thoughtfully. "Sometimes they make me want to spontainiously combust into a million pieces, so I hit them with a celestial bronze sword and then THEY spontainiously combust into a million pieces. So I must say its pretty fun." Percy smiled, then that smile turned quickly into a frown when Alex groaned and grabbed his arm again.

"We need to get you help," He said worridly. He looked down at his watch. Two more minutes exactly two minutes, Argus was always on time to the exact spot. They would get help there. Alex groaned again. "_I hope two minutes is enough_." Percy thought

* * *

**Cool chapter... six right... yea six.. is finished WHOO HOOO!**

**Pj" I'm living with a freak.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I *sniff* do not own *sniff* Percy Jackson *sniff* or Alex Rider *sniff* *SOB* **

**Pj; On with the story!**

* * *

Percy and Alex were sitting on the bench outside of McDonalds. They had to wait two minutes until Argus got there. It was a long two minutes. Every once in a while Alex would groan again, and Percy would ask if he was ok and all Alex would do is nod and say yes. Alex groaned again, louder and in a more painfull way before.

"Are you sure your ok?" Percy pressed on. Alex didnt answer he just nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes tightly. Percy looked down at his watch again. 10:44. One minute, they had one minute. They waited then they heard the screeching of the wheels then a strawberry truck appeared in front of them. The passenger door opened and a blonde girl stepped out. She was wearing an orange T-shirt that said Camp Half-blood on it, and a matching orange bandana.

"Percy!" Th girl shouted and she jogged over to the two boys. Percy sighed with relief,

"Annabeth, oh thank the gods. Alex needs help like now." Annabeth nodded and waved her hand at the driver, who started talking to somebody in the back. Then two boys came out of the back of the truck, and marched over. "Percy this is Max and Spencer, sons of Apollo."

"Alex," Percy said smoothly. "Help is here." Alex opened his eyes and looked up at Percy.

"I'm not a three year old." He said with a tinge of annoyance. Max and Spencer came over, and checked Alex's wound briefly and started conspireing with one another. Annabeth sat down next to Percy and held his hand. Alex must have recognised her becouse he didnt jump away, but he did make another face. He murmered something like _'again never thought it would happen_." Max and Spencer started checking on the wound again, Max and Spencer grabbed Alex gently to help him up but Alex pulled away and jumped ontop of the bench on the balls of his feet. Annabeth looked slightly surprised, as did Max and Spencer. Percy just sighed,

"Alex there here to help," Alex looked at Percy.

"First James Bond now Handy Manny." He said jumping down onto the ground, nearly falling over. Max grabbed him and helped him stay steady. Alex looked and him still unsure of himself, Spencer and Max lead him to the car were the would check and heal the wound properly. Annabeth looked at her boyfriend.

"Is he always like that?" She asked, "Or is he just paranoid." Percy smiled and looked at her,

"He is just different." He concluded. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. They watched people moving from one place to another, cars driving around polluting the air, something Grover wouldn't be happy about.

"I think we should get into the car now don't you?" Annabeth said smartly. Percy smiled,

"Thats why your the daughter of Athena." They both leaned in when Max cam out from the back and said,

"Guys we really have to- oh um nevermind." Percy and Annabeth pulled away quickly both bright red.

"Oh no go on," Annabeth said in a quite voice. Max became a little red to,

"Um..ya..right.. well," He stuttered.

"Spit it out Max." Percy sighed disappointedly.

"Yeah, well we have to go. Like, Now!" Percy and Annabeth frowned, "Its..um..just that..we would have been able to heal Alex's bullet wound easily, but the Minatour made it alot worse. Opened it up. It's..uh..ugly." Percy stood up abruptly.

"What?" He said shocked.

"Um.. we have to go now because we dont have the right materials, we didnt think it would be this bad." He murmered. Annabeth jumped up next to Percy and they both ran to the back of the truck. Alex was sitting in one of the seats with a furiouse face that would have scared away a hell-hound. Spencer was working on the wound with all the magic he could muster, he was growing tired. That was when Max stepped in to help. The wound became three times the size of the original bullet wound, and was bleeding alot more. Percy jumped into the back, Annabeth right behind. She waved a hand towards Argus who started the car as Annabeth and Percy closed the back doors. The they were off. The ride was very smooth. Percy went over to Alex with a look of worry on his face, Alex noticed and smiled.

"Your looking at me like I'm dying, relax Mr. Worry, I feel" He moaned."Fine." Annabeth looked at him then to Percy. She tapped him on his shoulder and told him to move up. Both crawled to the next set of seats right behind Argus.

"Hey Argus." Percy said quietly, Argus grunted in response. Percy turned to Annabeth and was surprised to see her smiling,

"What?" He asked subconsiously. Annabeth looked at him for a bit more, then said thoughtfully,

'He's like a brother to you isn't he?"

"Huh?" Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Alex is like a brother to you, huh?" Percy nodded. "He is alot like you, ya know." Percy looked at her bewildered. "Ya, he may not be as friendly to other people as you, but you both come across pain in the same way. Your the same but in different ways."

"I guess.' He shrugged. "I just hope he'll be ok." Annabeth looked at him as if to say "_awwwwwwwww"_ and he gave her a "_shut the Hades up" _look_. _The rest of the ride was silent except for Alex's occasionl moans, the busy working hands of Max and Spencer, and the soft rumbling noise of the car. Finally they stopped at Long Island Sound at the bottom of the hill that leads to Camp Half-Blood. Percy thanked Argus and got out of the van. He walked to the back and opened the doors to find Max and Spencer working ferociously and a boy with an extrem look of boredom on his face.

"Hey buddy," Percy said. Alex looked at him as if he were a freak. Annabeth laughed.

"Percy," Alex said slowly. "I'm not a baby I'm fifteen years old and have stopped world wide assasians." Annabeth looked shocked, Max and Spencer acted as if they didn't here a thing.

"Yeah, ok. Anyway-

"What the Hades do you mean world wide assasians?"

"Annabeth we will tell you later." Annabeth looked over Alex one more time as if trying to figure him out. She eventually gave up and just started walking up the hill. Percy watched her leave. Alex cleared his throat. "Houston we have a problem." Max and Spencer smiled a little then went back to concentraiting. Spencer had his tounge between his teeth.

"Whats up with you and space?" Percy asked.

"Whats up with you and zooning out?" Alex spat back. Percy looked at him. Alex did look fine, except for all the blood coming from his right shoulder.

'Uhh right." Percy mumbled. "Like I was saying we are here." Alex jumped out of the van, ignoring Max's and Spencer's complaints. He looked up the hill, and started marching towards it Percy jogged to catch up with him leaving Max, Spencer, adn Argus to clean up the mess. Alex reached the top of the hill and squinted his eyes. He was right next to the Golden Fleece. The dragon, Peleus,was let out to take a break.

"Now what do you see?" Percy asked.

"At first just an old strawberry farm," Percy nodded. "Then a camp with swords and arrows and cabins lined up in a greek omega with a volleyball court and just about anything you would fine at a Greek camp. But the it turns back into a farm which really mess's with your eyes." Percy glanced at the teenage boy, and stepped forward across the boundary line. Alex smartly didn't try to do the same.

"I Percy Jackson give you permission to enter the camp." Alex stepped forward, or at least tried to. He glared at Percy,

"Is that your full name?" He asked holding his hard glare.

"No. Why?' Percy asked skeptically.

"Well maybe you need to say your FULL NAME!' Alex shouted impatiently.

"Ok,ok" Percy sighed. "I Perseus Jackson give you permission to enter the camp." Alex took one step forward and passed the boundary line. They were in.

* * *

**Well that wasn't long at all"**

**pj: I hate my real name.**

**Ar:...*blink,blink*...**

**Right... amyway thanks for reviewing people, i LUVE YA BYEEEEEEEEE 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Am I a guy. NO!. Am I famouse? NO! Do I own Percy Jackson? NO! Do I own Alex Rider? NO! how many times do we have to right this!**

* * *

Camp Half-blood was as peaceful as it ever was. The trees billowing in the wind, the occasional shouts from the campers below, the sweet smell of the strawberries and the music coming from the satyr's reed pipes. Alex swayed slightly,

"What's wrong?"

"This changing from back and forth is really messing with my head." Alex moaned. They heard galloping coming towards them and Chiron appeared, with Annnabeth closly behind.

"Whoa," Alex murmered. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Oh come on,"He moaned. Chiron looked at Alex then turned his stare at Percy.

"I heard you brought a mortal to our grounds Percy. Is that correct?" Percy nodded slowly. "And also that you have some rather important news." Percy nodded again.

"I would really like to talk about this in the Big House Chiron."

"Yes and I would really like to see the world as it is with-out it switching back and forth making me think that I'm hallucinating." Alex interuppted. Chiron picked both Percy and Alex up and placed them on his back. They headed towards the Big House. When they arrived Percy and Alex jumped off, Alex taking long hard blinks. Mr. D was playing cards on the patio when he saw Percy and Alex arrived. Chiron transformed himself into his wheelchair and rolled up the patio.

"Well Prissy has returned." Mr.D said dully.

"Percy." Percy said through gritted teeth. Alex looked at him then at Mr.D.

'Percy. Who's that?" He asked still staring at Mr.D.

"That Alex, is Mr.D," Quickly Alex ran through all the gods looking for the man who began with the letter D, then he remembered.

'So that's Dionysus." The sky rumbled, and Mr.D leaned forward.

"You better be careful with names boy, there more powerful then you think." Alex didn't flinch although Dionysus was right in front of his face.

"Right... Well since things are swimming in front of my face I really would apprecitate for _YOU_ Mr.D to get out of it." Percy gave a quick glance at Mr.D who looked like he was about to explode when Chiron cleared his throat .

"Mr.D our friend," Mr.D grunted "Alex here isn't a demigod, he is mortal. But not a normal mortal as I have heard." Suddenly Annabeth came out of the Big House with a capped bottle of what looked like orange juice in her hands. "Is that correct Percy?"

"Huh?"

"Zoned out again." Alex muttered under his breath. Mr.D glanced at him with what might have been a sly smile, but it quickly turned back into a frown.

"That your friend here is not a normal mortal?" Chiron asked again. Percy glanced at Alex who just shrugged. Percy knew he didn't like he fact of being talked about, but Alex just went with it anyway.

"No, not really sir." He said looking at Chiron. Chiron figured out the neither Percy, or Alex would like to continue with this conversation at the moment.

"Thats fine. But as we have stated before, Alex is mortal. He can not see through the mist. Yes?" Chiron stated nodding his head toward Alex. Alex was little uneasy, but spoke anyway.

"Well acctually sir, I can kind of see through this..um..mist, I guess. But it all changes from what it acctually is, and what the mist makes it." Chiron and Annabeth looked slightly shocked, Mr. D remained emotionless.

"Chiron you relize-"

'Yes, Annabeth I do. Now give him the drink please." Chiron said cutting her off. Annabeth walked over to Alex and handed him the drink, he was about to hand it back, but she walked away to quickly so he nearly dropped it. "Not to worry Alex. This drink will allow you to see through the mist without having everything change in front of you." Alex looked at him skeptically, not uncapping the bottle. Mr.D was watching him when he finally complained,

"Come on boy, you going to drink it or not!" Chiron sighed, and looked at Alex.

"It isn't poison I can prove it to you if you like." Alex finally looked away from Chrion and started uncapping the bottle. He glanced at Percy and whispered in his ear,

"Since all this does exsist, if this is poison and I die, I'm going to get permission from Hades and come back to kill you." Mr.D must have heard because he had a huge smile on his face. Alex caustiously lifted the bottle to his lips and drank. When he was done he found everybody watching him. After a long uncomfterble silence, Chiron choose to be the one to break it,

"So Alex, what do you see?"

"Everything isn't changing which is a relief." He turned around to face the camp. "And this place looks alot better then the strawberry farm it was turning into." Chiron nodded,

"Excelent. Now we have some very important issues to talk about. Please sit." Alex turned around, and took his seat next to Percy. Annabeth grabbed the empty bottle, carried it into the Big House, then took her own seat. "Now first of all we need some information about you Alex. A very unusal mortal, you are much like a demi-god yourself. Ready for a battle when ever it comes, you don't trust drinks givin to you, and right now you are very tense as if someone comes to attack you any second now. Another thing that gives you away to many people is your eyes, they have seen to much for a boy your age. We would like to know what you saw. You do not have to explain if you want to but it is curcial that you do." Alex nodded, he still felt uneasy, but he liked Chiron already. He could tell that Chiron was on his side. Mr.D, he wasnt so sure.

"Alright, I work for MI6." Annabeth gasped, and everybody looked at her quizedly. "Ok? Anyway I acctually don't work for them. I'm really used if you think about, they have me when they need me then throw me away when I'm finished. The only reason I got tangled in this spy stuff was because my Uncle Ian died and MI6 thought they could use a little help from a fourteen year old kid..." Alex retold his story, not a sound came from Chirons lips, Annabeth gasped a few times, and although Mr.D acted like he wasn't listening, he was eavesdropping on the conversation. Percy already heard the story and didn't feel like hearing it again. But Percy noticed Alex didn't include the phone call, he left it for Percy to explain. When Alex finished there was another long uncomfterble silence.

"That was a very intresting story Alex, thank you." Chiron said, although he knew something was missing. Alex just nodded and looked at the ocean across the camp. Chiron then turned to Percy "Annabeth told me that you have very important information. Can we please hear it?" Percy suddenly felt very uncomfterble,

"Well Chiron, the reason we figured there would be a fire was because I," Alex gave Percy a dirty look," I mean Alex got a phone call and I picked it up. It said the apartment was going to blow, and we had one minute. And um.."

"What else Percy? What else?" Chiron asked urgently.

"That Alex's enemys. Scorpia right?" Alex nodded slowly, not catching anybodys eye "Has joined with ummm..."

"Spit it out will you!" Dionysus shouted with annoyance.

"Has joined with enemy." Percy said hurridly. "Kronos is back."

* * *

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I was at a soccer tournament, boy did those reffs suck. I like offically hate reffs now (sorry to some of those people who are reffs). Anyway I'm really really really sorry!**

**Pj: I hate you..**

**What?**

**Ar; (!)**

**pJ: Kronos is back thanks to you.**

**Ug you complain to much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I AM SOOO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING DO YOU KNOW HOW GUILTY I FEEL *SOB* MORE INFO AT BOTTOM AFTER STORY**

**Disclaimer: I dont dont dont own Percy Jackson and Alex Rider...Or do I?**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"That Alex's enemys. Scorpia right?" Alex nodded slowly, not catching anybodys eye "Has joined with ummm..."_

_"Spit it out will you!" Dionysus shouted with annoyance._

_"Has joined with our enemy." Percy said hurridly. "Kronos is back."_

Merely seconds after Percy stated the horrifying news of the return of Kronos, Dionysus, who happened to be drinkning Coke at the moment, did a a glamorous spit-take. Chiron turned awfully pale, Annabeth seemed paralyzed by shock, and Alex continued to stare of into the distance. Dionysus was the first to speak,

"You must be pulling my leg boy! Tell me your joking, You best be joking!" He had a slight quavier in his voice. Percy closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He couldnt bare eye-contact with anyone, not even Annabeth. "Holy Zeus... I have to warn the other gods." And he soon started to disappear.

"Alex look away." Percy shouted across the table. When the light was gone everybody slowly opened their eyes again. Annabeth looked at Percy across the table and suddenly she stood up, ran over, and wrapped her arms around him. He felt her warm tears soak his shirt.

"Percy," She whispered hoarsly."I don't want to lose you. We came to close before, you might be forced to go through all that pain, and loss again." She took a shaky breath. "I don't know if I can live with that again Percy, I really don't know." With that she started sobbing into his shoulder, she wasn't holding back anything. Annabeth Chase was letting her will-power crumble. Percy rubbed her back soothingly, whispering in her ear that every thing was going to be alright. But he wasn't so sure himself, both jumped when the heard a soft voice coming from the table that both Annabeth and Percy completely forgot was there.

"Annabeth, I think you should go and work things out in your cabin please... we have alot to talk about... go and warn everybody you can when you wish. We need to be prepared for any attack, it could happen at any given moment." Chiron said softly, Annabeth nodded and kissed Percy softly on the cheek before walking away to her cabin, face in hands. Percy glanced over at Alex to see if he was making a face at the "_mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff_" around him, but to his utter surprise Alex was still stareing off into the distance, eye's glazed over and unfocused. Percy started walking over to the table to confront Alex when Chiron wheeled abruptly infront of Percy. They both looked at each other for a moment.

"Another war, two wars." Percy sighed. "Why does it always have to be me, why does it always have to affect my life one way or another, why, why, WHY?" At his last why he shouted up in the direction of the sky which made the clouds growl, and Alex's eyes to slowly refocus, startled.

"Percy," Chiron said leaning in, and no louder then a whisper. "We will talk about this later with the councilers then we will go to the gods. But we must not think of this right now, I'm positivly sure that you have had a long day...both of you." At the same time Chiron and Percy looked at Alex who now had his elbows on the table and the heels of his palms pressed against his closed eyes. Alex was in deep thought, what was being thought about will be unknown until spoken. "Alex will be in one of the rooms in the Big House" Chrion said. "He will excesable for Max and Spencer easily in case of any trouble or pains of that sort." He added seeing the worry in Percy's eyes.

"Ya I guess," Percy sighed. "Hey Alex!"

"Hmmm." Alex replyed looking up bleary eyed.

"Your going to be staying in one of the rooms in the Big House, do you have anything?"

"What?" He asked with confusion.

"Do you have anything? Close,toothbrush, etc. etc." Percy said waving his hands weakly.

"Well lets see... You find me coming from _"Under ground_" at Ground Zero, chased by five armed men. Do you honestly think I would carry toothpaste with me?" Alex said looking at Percy with a feirce stare. Chiron rolled up between the two boys.

"Don't worry we will get the necessitys that Alex here needs, now go and show him to his room, number 4." Percy nodded and walked in to the Big House. He gestured for Alex to follow and walked through a hall with a soft red carpet, slightly dimmed lights, and pictures of scenes from past wars and more recent ones. Percy tried to ignore the most recent. He stopped in front of a plain white door with the letter four painted neatly in black. He opened the door and held it open for Alex who mumbled thanks again and walk into the room. Room number four had white walls with pictures of wars like the ones out in the hall. The sheets on the bed were a soft blue color, the TV was off with the remote on top, a desk with a mirror and two chairs in the corners. Alex took in the room silently while walking over and settleing himself on the bed, returning to the postition he was in moments ago. Percy walked in slowly and sat down in a chair facing Alex,

"You seem lost in thought." Percy stated, Alex slowy looked up again and looked at him with his seriouse brown eyes.

"Yes, I am. But you can never be LOST in thought, you can only be in someplace untraveled but will soon be known farther into the future. Unknown places can sometimes save your backside."

"What are you thinking about then?" Percy questioned, he was used to Alex sarcastic, and weird remarks. He heard Alex make a heavy sigh,

"Just trying to work out," he paused," stuff." Alex layed down on his back placing the back of his hands ,interwinded with each other, on his forhead and his eyes closed. On that note Percy thought it was finally time for him to leave. He got up from his chair and put his hand on the doornob.

"Good night Alex." He twisted the doornob waiting for a response. None-came.

"Alex?" Percy let go of the doornob and walked over to the bed to find Alex already asleep. His hands fell to his side when he drifted to the world of imagination. Percy walked over to one of the chairs and pulled off the blanket that was lain over it and placed it around Alex's limp soundless form. He then walked out the door closing it lightly behind him soon to be lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I FEEL LIKE A COTTEN HEADED NINNY MUGGINS!**

**Pj: Wtf?**

***Sniff* I feel so *sniff* bad...*sob!***

**pj: First bringing Kronos back, Now sobbing melo-dramaticly. Shesh wat else can go wrong.**

**I have many tricks up my sleve Percy Jackson!**

**Pj: Thats it I am definatly leaving.**

**"No your not!" anyway sooooooooooo sorry!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I**_** have been persuwaded repeatdly over and over and over again in thepast minutes...yaaa**

**disclaimer: i own zip zero nada...aww im cryin' again...LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO PERCY!**

**Pj: What?**

* * *

Percy awoke in his cabin startled, with his heart racing. He thought of informing Chiron whenhe started having second guesses. Percy ran over the dream before it could dissappear as quickly as it came.

* * *

__

He was running down a street lined with street lamps that popped out of the gound every ten yards or so. He was running away from a familiar crackling voice, although no matter how fast he was running he seemed to be going no where.

"Why run Perseus?" The voice teased. "your only going to exaust yourself even more. Haha"

"Don't listen to him Percy!" Shouted a british voice to his left. Percy turned his head and saw a fair-haired boy with a seriouse expresion running next to him. "He is just messing with your head they both are, just don't listen and keep running!" Percy didn't understand what Alex Rider was talking about, there was only one voice.

"Are you going to let your little friend tell you what to do Jackson?" A second voice crackled. "Well theres the second voice.' Percy thought dully.

"I...I..!" Percy stuttered with a surprisingly weak reply which both voices seemed to enjoy. Alex looked over at Percy and a flicker or worry reflected across his face, then quickly dissappeared into a stern look.

"Don't reply either! It'll just make you weaker then you already are!" The spy demanded. Both voices crackled and teased the two boys as they were running nowhere. "Don't let your will-power crumbe. It's what they want!"

"I get it!" Percy snapped. The two voices with an unknown source of orgin made those annoying "Oooo" Sounds that kids do when somebody gets in trouble.

"Somebodys a little cranky!" The first voice shouted . 'Maybe its time for a little beddy bi"

'Oh wes," The second voice said in a horrible imataion of baby talk. "Wittle Percy Jwackson, and wittle Awex Wider wanna go beddy bi' Suddenly Alex stopped and whirled around angrily,

"Tells us what you want so we can distroy you and move on with our already miserable lives!" Percy stopped to and stared up at the dark black sky llooking for any source from the voices. Both started laughing again and then all the street lights brunt out. There was absolutly no source of light, pitch black. He looked in every direction he could, but as of right now, he couldnt tell the difference between up or down or left or right. "Percy, " Alex whispered somewhere from his left, at least whatt he thought was hs left. '"Keep watch, god knows what is going to..." Alex's voice soon faded away.

"Alex?" Percy asked. "Hello?"

"Hahahaaa..." A long low laugh came from somewere in front of him. "I would be careful Persues Jackson. You have a traitor in your midest. But it isn't the first time no? Haha yes I'm positive you rememeber Silena."

"No, no, NO!" Percy shouted, he already knew what happen e was there to witness it. He needed no other facts.

"What a shame." The voiced teased. 'Anyway it's no good to deal on the past. But be warned Perseus, this traitor has become usefull, so do not think down on us,

"Who do you mean by us?' Percy relized it was quite a stupid question, but he didnt care at the moment.

_"Hahaha..I could have sworn you were smarter then that. But of course I and Scorpia hahahahah!' The voice crackled. __

* * *

_

That was when Percy woke up. At first he didn't know who the voice was but he finally figured it out.

Kronos

This just proves that Kronos is back. Kronos himself even admitted he was working with Scorpia, he admitted that there was a traitor. All of this effected Percy greatly, it was his war all over again. And now he agrees with Annabeth. Percy doesnt know if he can live it over again. There was suddenly a knock on his door which pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Percy, hurry up its time for training. " Annabeths muffeled voice came from behind the door.

"Coming." Percy replyed. He got out of bed and dressed with his head swimming in thoughts

* * *

**I know this one was short but I wanted the dream by itself so nothing like effected. Do you know what I mean? What ever anyway tell me what you think. Look i was going to put the whole thing in italic but it messed with my eyes so i didnt just so you knoow that. And incase of any confusion or stuff. Im only saying ths once**

**'Alex is NOT a demigod."**


	11. Chapter 11

**There is one curseword covered in pretty symbols. XD. The last one was short. Will this one be longer?**

**Disclaimer: I Jazzymark here by disclaim that I own Percy Jackson or Alex Rider. Now GOOD AFTERNOON!**

**Pj: Bah. Humbug!**

**Scrooge!**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth wound their way through camp in the direction of the Arena in silence. As they made there way over everything seemed normal.

"Did you tell them?" Percy asked leaning into Annabeth.

"Percy, I'm sorry I couldnt bare to tell the truth so this morning I went to Chiron and he said that he was going to tell them at the Camp-Fire tonight." She whispered back. He just nodded and they were silent the rest of the way. As they neared the Arena they both herd shouts coming from inside, Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other then raced through the gates. In the Arena, they saw campers circled around two other people in the middle, one who was shouting, while everybody else remained silent. Percy and Annabeth pushed there way through multiple campers before reaching the edge of the circle. They were both shocked to see Clairsse and Alex in the center of the comotion. Clairsse was clutching a bloody noise and had pure loathing in her eyes, while Alex was leaning on Earthshaker, then pen/sword Percy gave him when they were attacked by the Minatour and Medusa. He was staring at Clairsse with a blank expression.

"You little B$%!d!" Clairsse growled. "What the Hades makes you think that you can hit a daughter of Ares in the nose with your pathetic sword!"

"Like I said before, I didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident." Alex replyed simply. He was speaking normaly, as if Clairsse's angry face, voice, and everything else that intimidated everyone else, didn't effect him.

"There are no accidents in this world you little punk! Your going to pay for this, and when I'm finished with you, you'll be stuck in the infurmary saying "Wheres mommy?". She looked around as everybody laughed nervously, except for her own cabin which laughed in histarics. A shadow crossed Alex's face, then quickly diassappeared.

"Oh please, I didn't mean to honestly and if you think you can frighten me think again. Your no more then a big bulky girl who thinks she's everything, and no matter how strong or weak someone is she's going to beat the to pulp, now are you." He smiled. "And you really need to cut the act because I find it weak." Everybody stared at him wide eyed, no body made a sound. Clairsse's face grew red.

"You little Punk!" Then she charged at him with her sword held high, then swung down for a would be fatal blow to the head if Alex hadn't blocked it. Clairsse then made a fake moving her body to the right but swinging to the left, that Alex blocked from behind. Their swords stuck to each other as Alex brought his up and over his head causing Clairsse's to follow in suit. Alex spun and tried to stab Clairsse in the caff muscle until she blocked the blow. Percy tried to step forward but found that he was unable to, he looked at Annabeth who herself was trying to fight off what ever was keeping them out. The sword fight must have gone on for twenty minutes until both their swords collided in the air. Both pushed hard on each sword with which must have been equal strength. The Alex suddenly last out his foot and hit Clairsse in her breast plate, not expecting it Clairsse flew toward they ground her sword skirtting out of her hand. Alex lowered his sword to his side and exaimed the daughter of Ares with his eyes. The Arena was obsolutly silent, no body moved, spoke, and by the way it felt, breath. Clairsse's face grew angrier and angerier by the second, then suddenly she kicked her left foot at Alex's sword which clanked to the ground, then got up and tackled him. Both collapsed to the ground with punches and kicks, dust slowly filled up the area they were fighting in. Percy tried once again to get passed the barrier that was seperating him and everyone else from the fight. They scuffiling of the teens fighting filled the entire Arena as everyone was comppletely and utterly silent which reminded Percy of the time when it seemed the whole entire city of New York seemed to fall asleep. The scuffiling soon stop and everybody waited until the dust died down. After the dust was gone everybody starting gasping and talking at once.

_"No way did he just-"_

_"How is that possible?'_

_"Wow you would never think-"_

Percy himself gaped as he saw a very unusal scene that he thought he would never ever see in his life. Clairsse LaRue was pinned down by Alex Rider, who himself had fury in his eyes. Both had bruises already forming and both were breathing heavily. Clairsse was also pinned down by a knife that attached her shirt to the ground. Clairsse struggled to get up, then Alex shoved her hard to the ground which knocked the wind out of her. Reading his eyes you were able to tell her said "_Don't Move!". _And it seems that the message got through. There were spots of blood in some areas, possibly from Clairsses already bloody nose. But also from Alex's shoulder.

_"Wait a minute! What?" _Percy thought as he looked at the spy's shoulder. "Alex!" He called out. Apperently Alex couldnt hear him because there was no response. Annabeth looked up at Percy with worry growing rapidly in her eyes, again she tried to cross the boudries but couldnt. Shaky breaths escaped Alex's lips, but no weakness showed in his strength. He leaned in dangerously to Clairsse's face.

"It was an accident. Understand?" His hissed.

"You'll pay for this punk. Eventuly." She replyed.

"I said," Alex said like venom. "Do you understand?" Clairsse grunted, then with one heavy heave she finally knocked off Alex who landed on the side of a rock that was in the area they were fighting in. After knocking him off she then stood over him.

"You will pay." She flicked her hand and Percy felt the magical boarders release, then Clairsse stalked away everywon parting that was in her path. Few people left silently, except the Ares cabin who made hissing noises at Alex who still remained seated on the floor. Percy jogged over to him with Annabeth lightly trailing behind.

"Are you okay?" His voice was a bit shaky but at the moment he didn't care. Alex didn't respond but let out a long shaky breath and nodded slowly. Its was as of right now that Percy relized how pale Alex was and that he was shaking. Alex closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh my gods, Percy we have to get Chiron." Said a voice on Alex's right side. Percy looked up and saw Annabeth on the other side.

"What is it?" He asked

"His shoulder." She replyed. Percy walked over and had to refrain himself from gasping. Blood wasn't just running down from Alex's shoulder, it soaked his whole right side. Percy looked at Alex who was watching him. To add on to Percy's worry, Alex's eyes wernt strong anymore, they now showed weakness and started turning fuzzy, as if seeing Alex's current eyesight. Percy carefully tried to remove the plate on Alex's chest but Alex practicaly screamed in pain. "Percy we need to get help."

"Somebody help!" He shouted. Some of the remaining campers turned and noticed the trio on the ground. One little boy from the Demeter cabin called the head, who nodded and blew the horn which signaled for help. Percy remembered himself when he first heard the horn. Its was right after Luke's scorpion poisoned him. He shived and let the thought pass by. He heard galloping coming their way, Percy and Annabeth looked up and saw Chiron towering over them creating a shadow that reached the edge of the Arena.

"My gods." He said with wide eyes. Percy looked back at Alex and saw that his eyes had finally shut and he was slumped on the rock.

"Chiron we need to take him to the infurmary." Annabeth told him. The old horse shook his head.

"That much movement can cause loss of more blood, and it seems he already lost enough as it is."

Percy had to agree with Chiron on that one, but the question was. How where they going to heal him? It wasn't as if there were any normal bandages and if there was it would take forever to heal because Alex wouldnt be able to drink the Nector and Ambrosia. He jumped when he heard a loud clunk echoing throughout the camp. He saw that it was Chirons hooves, then suddenly he heard tumps of multiple pairs of feet. Five campers from the Apollo cabin entered the Arena with Max and Spencer in the lead. They walked in and surrounded them. Max and Spencer walked forward and kneeled infront of Alex. Percy felt a warm hand on his shouder and saw Annabeth over him. She pulled him up and they stood next to Chiron. They watched as Max and Spencer felt Alex's pulse and were handed bandages from the other Apollo children. They neatly wrapped up his shoulder again then told a small girl all the information about Alex that she would tell Percy after they left. Spencer looked up and nodded at Chiron who kneeled down and placed one arm under Alex's knees and the other supporting his back. He then galloped quickly in the direction if the Big House, while passing by Percy he said.

"Later tonight before the camp fire, I want you to tell me what happened." Percy nodded, but he didn't think Chiron noticed. The campers followed except the little girl that was told to stay and inform Percy. She looked at Percy and Annabeth with big beautiful eyes. Percy found himself not wanting to hear the medical information. He looked at the girl who glanced to the spot where Alex had lain moments before. He himself looked over in that direction and saw a small clump of something oddly shaped, but it was definatly covered in blood. He walked over and bent down to take a closer look. Annabeth curiouse herself followed him. Percy went to pick it up when Annabeth hissed in his ear.

"Dont pick it up with your bare hands!"

Percy rolled his eyes and surprisingly saw a white doctors glove held out in front of his face by the little girl. He took the glove and pulled it on nodding in thanks. He picked out the odd clump and found it hard like metal, with a sudden pang he relized what the thing he held in his hands was. Then he concluded,

"Well, the bullet has an exit now."

* * *

**My question at the top is to be answered yes. With out the side commentary there is 1,836 words almost 2,000! I'm soooo happy. This should make up for the last chapter, shesh my fingers are cramping up! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or AR.**

* * *

Percy still had the bullet in his hands when he got up. The overall shock had past him momantarily ,but it now came back again. He looked at the little girl who was still standing there along with Percy and Annabeth. Percy noticed that the little girl hadnt spoken a word yet, he handed the bullet to her, she put on her own glove and grabbed the bullet. She nodded toward Percy and Annabeth then walked toward the gates if the Arena. Percy went to follow her when she turned around and held out her hand,

"I'm sorry Percy Jackson," She said in a soft, sweet voice. "Alex probably won't be able to have any vistors for a while. Especially not in his current state. But not to worry, we will heal him, no matter how long it takes." Then she left. Annabeth held Percys hand and they both started walking to the gates when something felt strange. Like death. They heard loud barking from behind. Not like a dog, but something twenty times bigger, and fifty times meaner. Percy and Annabeth wheeled around and saw a huge Hell-hound. On the beast's back, was a boy with black hair and olive skin. The boy practically radiated death.

"Nico!" Annabeth shouted. She let go of Percys hands and ran up to him. When the hell hound saw her, it let out a loud bark and went to lick her with its huge tounge. The boy on the Hell-Hounds back smiled slighlty.

"Hey Annabeth." He said, but you could tell he was distracted by something. Nico kept looking around the Arena, as if seeing anything impeculair. Then his eyes landed on Percy, at the same time the Hell-hounds did. When the Hell-hound saw him, it rushed over (throwing off a very surprised Nico) and jumped on top of Percy. It started licking his face, and every other place it could reach.

"Ahhh pff umm Hi Mrs. O'Leary." The Hell-hound now became aware that she was pushing all the breath out of his lungs and quickly got off him. Mrs. O'Leary was the sweetest Hell-hound ever, more like a puppy then a beast. Nice got up and brushed the dirt off himself. He jogged over to Percy,

"Hey Percy." He said.

"He-"

"Did anyone get hurt here?" Nico said cutting Percy off. He looked down and saw Alex's dried blood. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Nico what-"

"I sensed somebody dieing here, well you know I got a little ..eh..worried. This is Camp Half-Blood and the only time somebody would be dieing is if they got attacked by monsters." He said interupting Percy again. "Unless Clairsse got really angry at somebody." He added thoughtfully.

"Acctuly it was-"

"Clairsse seriously! My gods what did she do!" Percy glared at Nico.

"Do you always hav-"

"To cut people off, Yes." He said with a small smile. Percy looked over the son of Hades and asked,

"Do you want-"

"Yes I do."

'"THEN STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" Nico took a small step back ,then came forward again. He was a little startled by Percy's yelling.

"Well you don't have to yell, my gods do YOU get defensive." With a pang Percy remembered Alex then recounted the story to Nico, he only told Nico about the fight. Not about Alex being a spy or anything. "So your telling me Clairsse did this," He gestured to the dried blood. "To this Alex kid you met. Yikes. I'm going to make a mental note not to get near Clairsse." Percy nodded in agreement, then Annabeth came up and placed her hand upon Percy's shoulder.

"Can we please not talk about this. I would like to know what Nico has been up to, you left early and came late to Percy's party Nico. You said you were busy."

"I was." Nico responded simply.

"Then what were you doing?" Annabeth asked politly. Nico shrugged,

"Nothing really, just trying to find out more of my past, talking to the deceased. Really nothing. I talked to the people who died from the war, there in Elysium just so you know, they all say hello and are really glad we won the war."

"Thats nice." Annabeth said. Nico nodded.

"Hey!" Percy interuptted there conversation. "Why don't you inter-"

"Because its fun to bother you. Annabeth would just murder me, but you, I take my chances." Nico said looking at Percy with his dark eyes. Percy glared at Nico, and then at Annabeth when she started laughing. Nico smiled slightly then his face became seriouse again,

"So how is he now?"

"Who?" Percy asked. Nico sighed and held his face in his hands.

"You really are a seaweed brain. Your friend Alex!"

"Ohhhhh," Percy said. "I don't know ,but I don't think we should visit him 'til tommorrow." Both Nico and Annabeth agreed. They all started walking to the gates when they herd thumps behind them.

"_Thump, thump, thump_." They turned around to see Mrs. O'Leary following them. Nico held out his hand in a gesture of stop.

"Sit," He demanded. Mrs. O'Leary sat. "Stay." Then they started walking toward the gates again. Nico leaned into Percy,

"Just one more question."

"Hmmm?" Percy responded dully.

"Did Alex really kick Clairsse's butt?" Nico asked smiling.

"Oh yeah... he smoked her." They all left the Arena laughing about how Alex gave the daughter of Ares a run for her money.

* * *

**Ok this one was short for what I normally do but the other ones were sooooo long this was a pretty good length for what was before. I fixed the other chapters for spelling mistakes and all that nice stuff. I also added things that helped and supported the story, there small but not by much. Anyway REVIEW please, but nothing mean because I don't like mean stuff and thats just not going to make me happy. And I like nice reviews because they make me feel warm and fuzzy, hehe warm and fuzzy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait! Heres chapter 13! Disclaimer; I dont own Percy Jackson and/or Alex Rider *sniff*!

* * *

On his way back through Camp Half-blood, dark haunted thoughts came to Percy's mind. Looking around glancing at everything and everyone he knew deep inside that the camp was falling apart from the inside ( Because he's pretty sure Clarisse will cause major havoc). Not only that but Alex's wound, Nicos sudden appearance and the reason he came in the first place. And worst of all, the fact that Kronos had returned. Kronos returning ,he knew, will finally be told to the camp-fire tonight. Percy hasn't even told Nico yet, he was anxious even though he already knew about Kronos, doesn't mean he had to be jumping for joy.

All cabins were seated around a warm, crackling fire with their stomachs full chatting to one another. Percy sat with Annabeth,Nico, and Grover, Alex was still in the infirmary. Nico was joking around about Cerberus and how the three headed dog accidentally

squashed a bunch of dead people who wanted to go through the EZ death line. Annabeth was clutching Percy's hand and his to hers. Grover was just staring absent-mindly into space, subconsciously chewing on one of Mr.D's left over Diet Coke can. Chiron

Stood and trotted to the middle of the Arena. He thumped his hoof on the ground and the campers slowly started to quiet down.

'Hello campers. I hope you enjoyed the feast tonight for it may be the last peaceful one you have. Let your happy memories fill your thoughts, and do not lose them to dark one who are soon to come and infiltrate them."

The campers started talking among themselves, asking things like

"What is he talking about?'

"Bad? Didn't we already have enough of bad?"

"I'm confused."

Chiron thumped his hoof on the ground again.

"Campers, campers, please silence yourselves and listen. Evil has once again grown among us, yes I'm giving you the worst of news that could possible have crossed our paths." He took a deep breath, 'Kronos has risen once more."

The reaction of the campers was not what Percy had expected. He thought there'd be more of a conversation, murmuring, Ares cabin laughing saying this was a joke. But no, it was silence, paralyzed silence. The faces of the campers blank in horrification, everybody now believed Kronos returned, no matter how much they didn't want to.

"How do you know?" A camper shouted out indignantly. "How can he be back I thought Percy destroyed him last August. He cant possibly be back that soon!" Others nodded in agreement. Chiron nodded his head towards Percy, who stood slowly, letting Annabeth's hand slip out of his. Percy found his breath shaky, though he didn't know why,

"Kronos is back, I saw him."

"Where?" Shouted the same camper. Percy realized it was Brian Diaz, an Apollo camper.

"I saw him in my dreams, yes I know that sounds weird, but you ALL know how demigod dreams are. They aren't normal and they are defiantly not fun. He was there, well not there, there but I could hear his voice."

"And why are we supposed to believe you?" Brian shouted back. "Huh? Where's your proof? Where's your back up? Is that the only thing you got, a dream?"

Percy was momentarily shocked, then he remembered the phone call.

"I got a phone call to-"

"Easy explanation. Prank call. You should know that there's Hermes guys everywhere." The Hermes campers glared at him and Brian just shrugged. "What? You guys are tricky. Anyway I have a hard trouble believing you."

Annabeth stood abruptly, and had a fierce glow in her eyes which most people cowered from.

" You calling Percy a liar?" She growled. "Because I believe him one-hundred percent and more." Percy smiled at her gratefully. Brian quickly recovered his wits,

"Your only saying that because you're his girlfriend."

"Yes I am and proud of it." She growled again. "But your just chicken because you don't want to believe that Kronos is back, so your making up all these excuses to-" Grover put his hand on her shoulder and lowered her to her seat. Brian scoffed at her, he glared back at Percy again and continued,

"As I was saying, If Kronos was back then he'd need backup. And powerful backup at that." There were small conversations throughout the crowed now.

"He does have a backup," Percy said. "And there an utterly dangerous backup. As far as I know they stop at nothing to get what the want, and when they want it. Since Kronos and them joined together, we have to do exactly what we did last August, we need another war, and there will be another war in order to protect our safety , friends, and families." The campers slowly took this in, most of them looked depressed. Brian crossed his arms across his chest and turned his nose toward the air.

"Are you going to tell us who this other enemy is? Or are we just going to figure it out for ourselves." Annabeth fidgeted in her chair, she was about to pumble Brian Diaz to pulp. Percy opened his mouth to answer but somebody else got there before them.

"Scorpia," said a soft voice from the shadows. Everybody's heads turned as a shadowy figure walked into the Arena. "The most rueful destructive group of people you will ever meet in a lifetime." The fire light created a shadow across the boys face. Even Chiron looked momentarily shocked, he cleared his throat and shook his head at the shadowed boy,

"Alex, please boy, you are supposed to be resting-"

'And you are supposed to control these group of children and have them listen to one person at a time with no questions till the end. Not doing such a good job are you?" He tilted his head. Alex looked at Brian, his voice unnaturally soft, but cold and harsh. "You ask too many questions. Learn to shut up and listen for once."

The camp gave a couple of snickers and the group turned quiet again. Brian opened his mouth and closed it again looking absolutely dumbstruck, but remained standing. Alex walked over him and got right in his face.

"Sit." He whispered like venom. And to everybody's surprise Brian did. Alex moved forward again closer to the fire and sat down Indian style. Where he sat the Fire illuminated him fully. Percy finally got a good look at him and he didn't' look pretty. Alex was pale where he looked like he could have been one of the dead that Nico would occasionally summon, his blonde hair plastered to his face, his eyes bloodshot with dark rings under them, and his shoulder in a thick wrap with a small bit of red visible. H let out a long sigh,

'My god you guys are quiet," He said.

Chiron galloped up to Alex in his criss-cross legged position, and whispered something in his ear. Alex shook his head and gestured to Percy then to himself. Chiron finally agreed about something though he looked troubled about it. He trotted over to Percy and said,

"Percy, Alex would like to speak with you guys tomorrow afternoon in the infirmary. He claims he has something important to tell you."

Percy nodded then looked over Chiron's shoulder and saw Alex looking at him, frowning. Percy know noticed he had something clenched in his hands, Alex tilted his head to one side then to the other. He suddenly chucked whatever he was holding in his hand into the fire. The fire burst into a color that nobody had seen before. A liquid Silver. Alex smiled slightly then turned his back and hobbled out of the Arena back to the Big House.

* * *

Sorry for not updateing in a long long long long long time i was busy with soccer. Go to school soccer then go to trael soccer and i get homeb like 11 so sorry! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter so review review review (and not a word from you mr jackson.)


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning a slight fog dense the camps atmosphere. Which was a shock because besides rain, sleet, or snow, they shouldn't get fog either. Percy could hardly remember the night before, but what he did remember he didn't like. They were at the campfire, he told them about Kronos , Brain Diaz refused to believe it, Annabeth getting defensive, then Alex surprising visit to the campfire and his little secret he wanted to tell Percy and the others. He also remember Nico asking sooo many questions where Percy had to shut him up by putting grass in his mouth. The five of them walked slowly to the Big House. Like the night before, Camp Half-Blood was awfully quiet. Nobody was outside playing sports, or making armor, even the animals sensed there was something wrong. They remained quiet as well until Nico couldn't stand it,

"Who is this kid anyway? Why do we have to see him? What does he want? When do you plan on explaining things? What was that thing he threw in the fire? Why-"

"Nico, for the gods sake shut it!" Annabeth snapped. He got a little cranky when people were talking while she was thinking. Nico didn't look very offended , but he did make a face at Annabeth.

"So," He said turning back to Percy, "Why are we in this mess? Why are we doing? What are we going to get out of this?"

'Well tell you at the Big House." Percy sighed.

"Who's we?"

Annabeth looked like she was about to explode. Percy nudged her and she calmed down, but not by much.

"Alex and I, we'll explain everything there. Any more questions?" He asked almost regretting, he did.

"Yes one more actually," He took a deep breath. "HOW THE HADES DID KRONOS COME BACK!"

He said it much louder than he meant to, you could hear it echoing back.

"Nico quiet down!" Annabeth said. Nico blushed slightly. Percy looked at him and smiled slightly,

"We don't know Nico, we really don't." Once he said that everybody knew it was the end of the conversation. Once they reached the porch to the Big House they saw Chiron standing in his horse form, with Alex right next to him. Chiron obviously didn't approve one bit that Alex was outside, and it showed on Alex's face that he really didn't care. They took there first couple steps on the porch then Chiron gestured them to sit, they all did except Alex. He looked exactly like he did the night before. Like the Living-dead. He cocked his head side-ways making it noticeable that they were to ask questions first. Nico piped up first.

"Who are you? How much do you know about Kronos?"

Alex looked down, taking in the question , he glanced at Nico with his serious brown eyes,

"I honestly don't know anything about Kronos, except for what Percy told me and what I learned when I went to Greece with my uncle. I know all I need to know about him. That he's a big power-hungry baboon that obviously hasn't learned his lesson. As for who I am, well lets just say my name's Alex and that's really all you have to know." His voice was soft, almost like a whisper. But he put meaning behind his voice where it was hard not to listen to him. Nico looked dumb-struck, and Grover snickered at him. Nico shook his head,

"By who you are, that's not what I meant.'

"I know."

"But then-"

'That's top secret. You ask to many questions." Everybody turned silent again, Chiron's tail was swishing back and forth, beating away at the flies. Percy stood up and Alex looked him right in the eye,

'Alex,"

Alex raised his eyebrows,

"Hmm?"

"You can trust these guys you know. There not evil, like Scorpia."

'Scorpia?" Nico butted in. "What the Hades is-" Annabeth nudged him hard in the ribs and he became silent. Alex gave a half-hearted shrug,

"I guess I could but not yet ok?' Percy nodded,

'What was that thing you threw in the fire last night?" Alex looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Maybe you should be the one in the infirmary Percy. I didn't throw anything in the fire last night. You ok?"

Nico looked confused. Annabeth and Grover had blank faces.

"But, you did throw something in the fire, I saw you." Alex looked confused as well

'I'm telling you I threw nothing in the fire." There was sign in his voice that showed irritation. He jumped up and sat on the railing, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. Percy understood this was the last conversation, for now. Then Grover spoke up,

"Percy, Nico, Alex didn't throw anything into the fire last night.' Chiron then said,

"Enough of this conversation. Alex wanted to tell us all something rather important."

Alex nodded, was it just Percy's imagination, or did Alex look paler, older then before.

'Thing is,' He started, he seemed hesitant to answer now. "Well, I got …err.. Something last night-'

'What, what, what?" Nico asked enthusiastically. Annoyance flashed dangerously across Alex's eyes.

"Scorpia and Kronos want something," He said rather hurriedly. "There searching for something that will ensure they rule over the world this time." Everybody looked shocked. "There planning on stealing things that are so powerful we won't have a chance against them."

'What are these things my dear boy?" Chiron asked. Alex glanced at everyone, then continued,

"See I just figured this out last night. There planning to steal the belongings of ,' He hesitated, 'Of the gods."

'What?" Annabeth burst out. "They can't do that. Its impossible. Gods can't steal the other gods symbol of power, same with the Titans." Everybody nodded,

"But remember,' Alex said. "They have Scorpia with them, and they have no god/titian relation in them. And there's a traitor here to. Right Percy?"

Everybody looked at Percy. He realized he forgot to tell them about the dream he had, although he didn't recall telling Alex. He gave a short description, even Alex looked slightly surprised when Percy mentioned his name,

'Well I've never been in somebody else's dream before. Thank you make me feel like a superstar." Alex said sarcastically .That just proved he was getting better fast. Then Percy continued on, telling him how Kronos told him about the traitor.

"I don't know who it is. But I know its defiantly not a good sign.' Percy concluded.

'Really?" Nico and Alex said sarcastically at the same time.

"We should tell Thalia. She and the Hunt could help search for the traitor." Annabeth suggested.

"Yes, yes all in good time my dear, " Chiron said. "But first lets see if we can figure out who this traitor

Is." Everybody was quiet in thought again.

'No clue.' Grover said, shaking his head. Percy racked his brain for anybody in-particular. He shook his head along with Nico, and Annabeth. Alex had his eyes closed , his feet propped up on a table, and fingers locked together. The position reminded Percy vaguely of Sherlock Holmes, he shook the thought from his head when Alex's eyes snapped open unexpectedly. He quickly got up and raced into the house, Percy got up to follow but he saw the urgency in Alex's eyes and hesitated. Then there was a big crash from inside the house that nobody else seemed to hear. Percy ran in after Alex.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note to alll of you: _I am here by disclaiming the fact that i shall own percy jackson and alex rider. for i do not_. hehe thank you!**

* * *

Everything looked the same throughout the Big House. Percy didn't see any changes nor any Alex. But that didn't matter, Percy was running so fast he could only catch a glance at everything, not even. There were more crashing noise coming from Alex's room. Percy slowed his steps and walked quietly to the door, he pulled the handle but found that the door was locked. He pulled again and wiggled the doorknob. More crashing noises then he heard a sharp,

"Ow!"

Percy gave on final attempt to open the door and still locked. He took out riptide and hoped that Mr. D wouldn't be angry at Percy for destroying his door. He sliced through the door easily and it fell in two pieces. The scuffling suddenly stopped. Percy glanced around the room and saw that the glasses that were on the tables and desk had fallen and shattered. Looking around he didn't see Alex, then he looked up and saw Alex looking down at him, his feet on the wall and his hands griping the top of the closet.

"Err.. Hi." Alex said weakly.

"What in the world are you doing!"

'Erm… Hanging around."

Percy sighed. He watched as Alex's grip started to slip at the top of the closet and down he went with an Oof. For a moment Alex disappeared behind the bed, then he popped up as if nothing had happened. Alex's pale thin cheeks were tinged with just a small bit of pink.

"I was just…. I got nothing." Alex said. Percy felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Are going to plan on telling me what you were really doing, or should I just walk away as if I didn't see anything."

'Don't bluff, it gives me hope. And I guess I will have to tell you, not that choices can be made."

Percy waited patiently, while Alex was making faces, thinking about how he could start.

"Well I…..Its because… Ugh. Do I really have to tell you?"

"What,' Percy said. "Am I not trust worthy?"

"Wipe that goofy grin off you face," Alex responded, glaring at Percy . "The only reason I was up on the ceiling was because I was trying to get into the air vents, but with this stupid, useless shoulder, I cant do anything I could before. Its really a waste of time." Now Alex was glaring at his own, heavily wrapped, shoulder.

"Why, in the name of the gods, were you trying to get through the air vents?"

"Because theres something in their that's listening to our every word, and watching our every move."

"That's not creepy at all." Percy stated, glancing at the airvent. 'And you were trying to get in there?"

"Only because I wanted to see if I can find what ever is in there so I could disarm it or destroy it." Alex said confidently.

"Does this have anything to do with that thing you threw in the campfire last night?" Percy ask, seeing if all the talk before would make Alex forget about the fact that he was refusing the believe he ever had a mysterious, piece of whatever that he threw in the fire.

"Everything' Alex said. "That card came with so much information it was overwhelming. But I knew instantly that it was a trap. See my laptop completely burst,' He pointed to the fragments of the remaining laptop. "And then I felt a strange tingle come up my hand. So I went to Chiron, we went to the campfire, and then its gone and the tingling feeling disappears. But before I took it to the campfire, the card spoke aloud, saying something about the air vents."

Percy thought about I then asked. "So if you knew it was a trap, then why would you try to get into the air vents?"

"Spy instinct I guess."

'And how good is your spy instinct?" Percy asked.

"It only gets me in trouble ten percent of the time."

"Well that's reassuring."

Percy walked over to help Alex get to the vents when there was a pounding coming from them.

"Are you sure-"

Alex stopped him with another piercing glare, "Don't question me."

Percy held his hands shoulder height, "Dude its cool, I just think this isn't one of the smartest ideas."

"You have smart ideas?"

"You humor me."

"Your welcome." Alex said. Percy rolled his eyes, walked over and Alex told him to cup his hands, so Percy knelt down and laced his fingers together while Alex stepped with one foot onto his hand and Percy began to lift him to the vent. Alex curled his fingers into the opening slits and yanked down the grill, easier then should have been done. Alex placed bother hands on the inside and heaved himself up, and sat down on the ledge. He looked around, it was gray and dusty and the humming was alot louder in here. He knew that what ever it was, it was nerby.

'Everything okay?" Percy called from below. "No guys pointing guns at you?"

Alex rolled his eyes but smiled, this kid was great, they all were acctually. Even if they didn't shut up.

"No, no guns. Just alot of dust." Alex had to shout over the noise.

'Just watch yourself, okay."

"Okay." And that's when Alex began crawling through the vents towards the large humming noise. It was hard to believe that he acctually thought that Percy was apart of Sqorpia, all the kid did was fight for the lives of people. Alex doubted that Percy could even think of murdering somebody. Then he remebered what one of the men that had kidnapped him had said,

"We gots' more power by our side kiddo, you and your MI6 don't stand a' chance."

Alex didn't understand what the man had meant but he did now, he meant that they had Kronos on their side. Well Alex had demigods on his side. And possibly gods, but that was a bit of a stretch. In honest truth Alex didn't know what to think, the Greek gods were real and the world was in more trouble then all his reluctant missions combined. Suddenly the humming noise became to much to bear, he rounded a corner covering one of his ears, to find a small phone that was vibrating non-stop. It looked like an IPhone with the same sleek black screen. In bright blue letters on the screen read,

URGENT MESSEGE

TO ALEX RIDER, WERE WATCHING.

Immediatly Alex tensed, this couldn't be something good. Alex was caught between leaving the phone or seeing the messege, each could turn out bad. If he left the phone the whole thing could cause a gass, that would seep through the vents killing everybody who entered the Big House, if he saw the messege it could release a gass through out the vent. So instead he grabbed the phone and took it out of the airvent. He got to the opening and jumped down. Alex looked around and saw Percy talking to Chiron in the doorway, insisting everything was fine.

"Really Chiron-"Percy turned and saw Alex, a look of relief fell over his face. "He's fine see?"

Chiron grunted, "Still, knowing that you Percy, be careful." Then he trotted away, almost reluctantly. Nico and Grover were standing in the doorway, looking confused and worried. Alex saw Nico look at him, and a grin spread across his face.

"What is he thinking..." Alex thought. Then he saw Nico walk down the hallway, and a second later he felt the phone slip out of his hand. Alex whirrled around and saw Nico standing their leaning against the wall, the phone in his hands.

"How did you-"

"Shadow Traveling." Nico said.

"Can I have the phone?" Alex asked, holding out his hand. By now Percy and Grover had walked over.

Nico shrugged, "I want to read this Urgent messege.."

Alex was using all the control he had to not strangle this 13 year old kid. "Look I-"

"Need the phone, blah blah blah, why don't we all listen to the messege?" And before Alex could say a word Nico clicked the, 'Read Now' button and the phone started smoking in his hands.

* * *

**A BIT SHORT MY LOVE! but itll help with the next chapter cause its a long story and my hands are tired. Sorrry for taking **

**for-eve-er**

**to update. i was extrodinarily busy! but because of that i came up with excellent ideas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Alex Rider! (why in the name of Zues to we writers have to remind ourselves of this)**

* * *

_Last Time: "Need the phone, blah blah blah, why don't we all listen to the message?" And before Alex could say a word Nico clicked the, 'Read Now' button and the phone started smoking in his hands._

"What the Hades?" Nico exclaimed, looking down at the smoke that had quickly engulfed his hands. He dropped the phone and the black smoke started curling up his legs, "Percy!"

Percy turned from where he was talking with Grover then his eyes went wide, "Grover go get Chiron quick." Grover nodded then ran out of the room. Nico pulled out his sword but it didn't do anything as he was swiping it through the fog.

"No! Nico stop struggling against it." Alex told him, but the arrogant boy didn't listen, he continued to swipe through the smoke with his black stygion ice sword. The sword didn't do much, but it did chew away at some of the smokes essence, but not by much. Soon enough the pitch black smoke had encased Nico like a cocoon. The boy was shouting now, but even though he was right across from Alex the voice sounded muffled.

"Can we get him out now!" Percy shouted next to him, despite the words it was more of a demand then anything else. Percy held a deep anger in his eyes and Alex new exactly what he planned on doing, exactly what was running through his head.

"Percy you cant-" Alex tried.

"I have to get him." The demigod stated determinly.

"Percy no!"

Then a cruel, heartless voice spoke from the horrid smoke, interrupting their small argument, it was laughing menacingly.

"Oh my. My, my, my… This is.. Interesting can you say?"

Alex didn't recognize the voice but when he glanced over at Percy he saw a mixture of emotions flash across his face, none that happened included happiness or joy for the matter.

"Good afternoon Perseus, how are you?" The voice said mocking a friendly conversation, although Alex was more so then positive that this man, this voice, this fiend was far off from friendly.

"Let Nico go!" Percy demanded fiercely, his hands turning into fists, his nails digging into his palms.

"But he's a new play toy Jackson, and you know how much I adore toys..." the voice chuckled, then he continued in a teasing matter. "But if you want your son of Hades so badly then why dont you come and get him?"

Ignoring the tease in the voice, Percy went to lunge forward but Alex had held out his arm, reaching it across Percys stomach, holding him back.

"No don't, it's a trap Percy." Alex said to Percy in a calm but demanding voice.

"Oh lookie here, a smart one. Maybe your failure will be a little less harsh with this one." The voice laughed, even though it was only a voice, somehow Alex could feel someone turning their head to face him.

"Alex Rider I believe," the voice continued. "Ah yes, my friends over here are not very fond of you. But they'd love for you to come over and... how should I put this in a light manor, oh yes.. hang out."

"When you wear my grandmothers underwear and dance around in a too-too singing 'we are family' in front of the Olympians." Was Alex's response, he saw Percy crack a smile the watched it disappear as quick as it came when the voice said angrily,

"Keep at it that way and you'll regret ever living. Your all doomed." The lights flickered and then there was a blood curling scream that gave Alex an unwilling shiver down his spine.

"NO NICO!" Percy screamed, giving his first and last reach before the fog disappeared, but he then pulled his arm out staggering back. His arm was bright pink because of an unnatural amount of irritation. The lights dimmed to such a low lighting that you could hardly see a thing, even if the window was open during the early afternoon. When the lights flickered back on the smoke was gone, along with the son of Hades. Hooves clambered up behind them,and Chiron put his hand on Alex's and Percy's shoulders. Grover came up behind them, breathing hard.

"Sorry... we took so long... all the way… on the other side… of camp… Travis he-" Grover sputtered out, wheezing.

Chiron looked around, his eyebrows creased and he frowned interupting Grover, "Grover, catch your breath. We will tell them when they are finished explaing about where Nico is, because I am quite positive I left him with you two."

Even though Percy looked calm, his eyes betrayed him, their was a fierce thirst for revenge, to get his friend back and to end all this bullshit, so Alex decided to explain what happened, when he reached the end Percy suddenly pounded his fist had against the table and pushed out of Chiron's light grasp.

"Percy-" The centaur started, but the demigod completely ignored him, pacing back and forth like a caged lion.

"This is insanity! We have to get him back, we need to prepare the campers. But what if we aren't as prepared as last year, it was only a year ago…" Percy continued ranting on and on, ignoring Chiron, who had tried to calm the son of the sea down but failed miserably, until Percy gave Alex a headache, forcing the spy to sit on the bed.

"Percy calm do-"

This just fueled Percy, "How can I calm down Alex! Kronos is back, Nico is gone, we hav-"

Frustrated Alex grabbed Percy's wrist as he walked by and whirled him around, "Percy! Listen to me! Life sucks, I know that, I know YOU know that, but you can't freak out about it! We'll find Nico, we'll get the camp prepared, and don't forget Percy… Kronos is my enemy just as much as yours! He also has Scorpia on his side too, don't forget that."

Percy was about to say something in responce but Alex had noticed that Grover had caught his breath and, quickly switching topics, he asked. "So what did Travis do to someone?"

Now Alex had met Connor and Travis Stoll, he enjoyed the two of them and thought them as funny, but knowing them as sons of Hermes, he watched them wairly.

Grover looked down, "I-i-it wasnt what he did to somebody... "He looked up at Alex, looking straight in the eye. "It what did somebody to do him..."Some how what he said had hit Percy, although Alex didn't know exactly how. The demigod plopped down on the couch next to him and his satyr friend, Grover, snatched up one of the cushions on the couch and started chewing on it nervously.

Alex sighed in sync with Chiron and Percy just placed his face in his hands,

"What are we going to do now?" Percy asked between his fingers, which were turning back to their natural shade of color.

Alex allowed a smile to play across his face, "We do what we were trained to do."

Percy was about to say something in responce but Alex had noticed that Grover had caught his breath and he asked. "So what did Travis do to someone?"

Now Alex had met Connor and Travis Stoll, he enjoyed the two of them and thought them as funny, but knowing them as sons of Hermes, he always watched them with an alert eye.

Grover looked down, "I-i-it wasnt what he did to somebody... "He looked up at Alex, looking straight into his the eyes. "It what did somebody to do him..."

* * *

**I just updated this chapter and I hope its alot better! Oh and FYI the Stolls are going to be part of this story bcuz their is not many storys with them in it. even though itl mainly be connor...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Totally sorry about the loong wait, guilty consionce and watever1 but anyway I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSIN AND ALEX RIDER!**

* * *

Percy looked up from his hands wide-eyed, and Alex tensed up.

"What did somebody do to him?' Alex asked, worried about what the answer may be.

Chiron, who had immediately gotten a glum look when Grover had mentioned Travis's name, gestured towards the door. "Come along and I'll show you." He turned and trotted out the door, Grover falling closely behind. Alex walked over to Percy and held out his hand,

"I know things don't look to good, but for the gods sake Percy we have to keep our heads together and not panic."

Agreeing with a small nod Percy grabbed Alex hand, allowing Alex to help him up. His arm had already returned to its natural shade, but he was pale and suddenly looked exhausted. His green eyes showing that he wasn't really there, that he was lost in thought. The two boys followed Chiron and Grover to the infirmary in a strange silent, where each seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. They had reached the door to the infirmary and Chiron opened it, gesturing for the children to go first. Grover trotted in and, Alex walked in with Percy.

This infirmary was different, instead of a creamy white with a red outline on the walls, and a seemingly nice, homey interior, this room had walls of pure white and the interior was not homey at all. The chairs had only gray cushions on the back and on the seating, the arm rest were just long metallic bed had white sheets, that Alex could tell from where he was standing, were not cheap. And occupying the bed was a boy who was just as pale as the walls around him.

Demigod injuries can be horrible, Alex himself has faced multipule amounts of injuires that had sent him to the hospital for weeks at a time, but he had never suffered one at this extent.

Travis Stoll no longer looked like his mirror reflection, Connor Stoll, who was sitting on the other side of the room in one of the uncomfortable chairs, staring wide-eyed at his brother, tears pouring down his checks and filling in his eyes. Connor had soft brown curls that bounced around his face, bright brown eyes that always seemed to dance, and a tan complexion from being out in the sun, training all day.

No Travis Stoll was of the complete opposite, his brown hair was matted to his face in cold sweat, he had dark purplish rings around his eyes, which stared lifelessly out onto the ceiling, unaware of what was going on around him. For a scary moment Alex thought the boy was dead, when Travis gave a small shaky intake of breath Alex sighed in relief. He then looked over at Percy, who looked like he was going to pass out after he saw Travis, and sat him down in one of the chairs. Connor had placed his face in his hands and his shoulders shook as he gave small gasping sobs, so Alex walked over and sat next to the distressed twin.

"Connor.."He spoke softly, trying to calm him. Alex knew that questions were never a good thing to ask right after an injury, but in Travis's condition, the answers were needed and quick. "Do you remember what happened?"

Connor lifted his head up and wiped away tears with his sleeve, looking ready to answer questions. So Alex has assumed that Chiron has already asked. Alex could see in Connors eyes that it would be difficult to retell the story, Alex was about to stop him when Connor started, "I was walking back to the cabin, when I thought I could go and pay Mrs. O'Leary a visit because after Beckendorf died I became rather fond of her," Connor spoke evenly, even if his breaths were shaky. "And she was whining and stuff and she took off towards the woods. Normally I wouldn't have followed her, but something told me to and then she cried out. So I got to where she was and I found Travis with all this blood coming from his neck and-"By now Connor was getting choked up and fresh tears glistened in his eyes. Alex placed his hand on Connors shoulder,

"Don't worry about it." Alex stood and was about to go over to Percy when he saw Grover talking to him, trying to get Percy out of his small state of shock, so instead he walked over and stood next to Chiron who was examining Travis with great care.

"By listening to Connor, what do you believe happened Alex?" Chiron asked without looking at Alex, keeping his eyes on the unfortunate Stoll.

Before Alex responded he lifted up strands of Travis's hair to see two puncture marks on the side of his neck right in the jugular vain. Immediately Alex knew,

"Two puncture marks in the side of the neck, strong and forceful, he's had a nasty bite. It must have been a snake." Alex said, placing the strands of hair down softly. "Because bats don't live in this part of the area. And it wasn't a prank because Connor would have been in on it. You know how those two are practically inseparable.. Somebody must have brought him into the woods then have the snake attack him." Alex paused then asked, "How about the tree nymphs?"

"That is the assumption that I had presumed as well." Chiron answered, then he sighed, "I have tried with the nymphs. But who ever did this had scared them so badly. They refuse to answer the question. He or She must have threatened the nymphs and..." He drifted off when he saw Alex shaking his head. "What?"

"It was a he _and_ a she."

"And how do you know this?" Chiron asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well... Besides the bite marks there are bruises," Alex said pointing to the dark purple and blue circles that lined across the Stoll brothers' neck. "But they're small, smaller then a teenage boys hand, so they must be feminine. And the bite marks are very big, so the snake must have been 200 to 350 pounds, much to heavy for a girl to carry. Unless of course it was a daughter of Ares which seems very unlikely, because they may have violent tendencies, but if they were to attack anyone they would do so without weapons, and have the glory of using their bare hands." Alex inwardly winced when he remembered Clarisse.

Chiron looked surprised, "That's very intelligent Alex, I would have never guessed that."

Alex just shrugged, he looked up at Percy, who had stood up and walked over, not looking down at Travis's seemingly lifeless form.

"We need a quest." Percy stated simply, Alex could tell that him and Grover had talked this over. "And I swear to you Chiron if you do-"

"I know Percy," Chiron said softly, interrupting Percy's threat. "I will grant you the permission to receive a quest from Rachel."

Before anybody could say anything else, a soft voice came from behind Alex. "I'm going to."

Alex turned and saw Connor, slightly pale, with a gleam in his eyes. "Who ever did this to my brother is going to pay for it." Connor stepped up next to Alex and placed his hand lightly onto his brothers boney one. "This camp needs help, because soon enough everybody may be looking like my brother. And I will not allow that to happen to anyone else."

Percy nodded in agreement. "A quest it is."

* * *

**Okay so I know that in the book it says that Connor and Travis werent twins, but I like twins and i think they SHOULD b twins so dont question it. AND im sorry for like not updaeing and i feel bad AND whats up? dont forget to read and eview and all that jazz...**

**:) hehe jazz..**

**_Jazz_ymark... :)**

**Ima loser im sorry leave me alone!**

**READ&REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys,so so so so so sorry for not updating but my writers block has finally dissappeared and since i have finally gotten a move on with this story and actually have guidlines thank god for the propchecy updates will come quick! Love you all soo much and thank you for reviewing because you guys made me feel guilty for not updateing! Its all because of you fans thanks! Now enough of me talking its time to read the long awaited for story!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own percyjackson and alex rider**

* * *

Percy wasn't feeling upset or anything, just angry and shocked. He had heard what Alex had said to Chiron, he remembered his dream. There were traitors here, and he had to stop them before they got somebody else. He watched as Alex walked out of the room, to go to his own, and get the clothes and toiletries that some of the Hermes cabin had gotten him when he first showed up. They also stopped putting itching powder in the shirts when Alex took one look and shoved the pants onto the guy's head, how he did it, Percy will never know. Percy stood and walked out the door, ignoring Chiron and Grover. He stalked outside and didn't stop his endless pace until he reached the ocean. He sat down and just stared out into is fathers blue glistening domain. Percy knew that he wasn't acting as he normally did, that he should keep calm. It wasn't the fact that Kronos was gone that got him so angry, or even the fact that there was a traitor among them. What bothered him most and what threw him over board was that he had to stare down at his fellow campers, and not be able to tell if they were dead or alive. That he had to watch as a twelve year old boy, who had a problem with trusting anyone else but trusted him, had disappeared before his very eyes and Percy couldn't do anything about it. What also disturbed Percy was the way that jerk Kronos called Nico a toy. Percy was scared to what Kronos would show him what he could do to Nico, and he knew how Kronos was. Kronos was merciless, Nico wouldn't stand a chance against him, and Kronos would make Percy watch his friends' painful downfall. And that was something that Percy would not stand for.

'I watched your sister die Nico, and I swear it's not going to happen to you.' Percy thought.

Percy stood and walked to his cabin, kicking rocks as he headed in that direction. When he got into his cabin he packed up his things without putting any thought into it. He lost in his own thoughts-wait no, not lost, just someplace untraveled. Everything was shoved into his backpack in no organized order, and Percy could care less. He just wanted to get his quest and go, before anything else drastic happened. As he stepped out of his cabin, he saw Connor walking back to the Big House. A blue backpack with Hermes symbol sewn into it hung over his shoulder. Connor had his hands deep in his jean pockets, and head hanging as he walked. Percy came up next to him,

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Connor said nodding, looking up at the sky. "A couple things have me a little rattled, but I can tell you it is defiantly not the fact that a hellish demon returns and has a whole entire evil empire full of mortals that we can't kill with our celestial bronze weapons because mortals aren't affected by them." Connor sighed. "Yup that is defiantly not it."

Percy just sighed, Connor had a good point that he had bypassed earlier. Scorpia were mortals, and because of that they couldn't be affected by celestial bronze objects such as riptide which was a real putdown.

"So…" Connor said. "What do you think the quest will be like?"

It had just occurred to Percy that neither Connor nor Travis has ever been on a quest. Also that he could be asking this question just to start a general conversation.

"It's not going to be easy." Percy responded.

Connor sighed, "I figured. So we'll go to Rachel for the quest right, and then right after we'll go. Or should we talk about it before."

This was the first time that Percy had actually seen Connor calm, normally he was very high energy. And because of that high energy, it is exactly the reason why Percy was so worried about bringing Connor on the quest with him, but perhaps Connor was only sugared up when he was with his brother was around. Well it seemed that they were going to find out on the quest.

"Well…" Percy pondered. "We could talk with Chiron, but I would really rather get a move on."

Connor nodded and they walked in silence until they reached the porch of the Big House. Already Rachel was standing there waiting patiently, paint splattered across her shirt and jeans and colors highlighted in her red curled hair. She was talking with Alex, although she seemed to be talking more than him.

"Yeah, so I guess that standing in the wide open painted in silver like a statue isn't then best idea. You do get really bad cramps, but it's worth it when you get money for the act club. And if you get more then we need we just donate it to Children Hospitals isn't that nice?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Was Alex's dreary response.

"Are you naturally this rude Rider?" Rachel asked staring at him.

Alex looked her up and down with an expression like 'What the hell is wrong with you?' sighed and walked away shaking his head.

Rachel huffed at him then smiled at Percy, "Hey Kelp head, I see you've gotten yourself into more trouble."

"It wouldn't be a first." Percy said shrugging.

"Nor will it ever be the last." Rachel sighed. "You will tell me what I said, right?"

"Oh yeah," Percy said nodding along with Connor. Alex was staring down at the camp.

Then suddenly Rachel doubled over, then stood up straight, her eyes a florescent green. She had startled Alex into whirling around and Percy felt Connor tense up next to him. And then she began to speak, and when she did, her voice seemed to echo. As if more than three Rachel's were talking at once,

"_Mortal and blood of the greats must unite_

_Before the items of power face evil might_

_To witness the fears of an endless battle_

_The misunderstood a horse he shall straddle_

_To travel to the land a mile above ground_

_And save death before he makes no sound"_

Then she collapsed but before she could hit the ground Percy and Connor had reached out and caught her. Rachel looked exhausted and yawned as Percy and Connor lowered her down into a chair. But before anybody could say anything else she said,

"Well… what did I say?"

The three boys glanced at each other and Alex started,

"The mortal and blood of the greats must unite, before the items of power face evil might. To witness the fears of an endless battle, the misunderstood a horse he shall straddle. To travel to the land a mile above ground, and save death before he makes no sound."

Everyone was silent for a moment, after Alex had repeated the prophecy.

"Well that was depressing." Rachel said with a glum look on her face. "When do you guys plan on figuring it out?"

"We'll figure it out on the way there." Alex said abruptly, picking up his backpack. "We need to leave and now, we have spent too much time here."

"Where is 'There' though?" Connor asked, throwing his own backpack over his shoulder.

"The land a mile high above the ocean, that's where." Alex said.

'Great…' Percy thought, as he picked up his backpack. 'Just great…'

"You guys can't just leave now!" Rachel said, "It's getting dark, it's 5:00 already!"

"Then it is best we leave now, before it becomes TOO dark." Alex said, obviously not enjoying the fact that Rachel could question him.

"But-"

"Listen," Alex growled his patients below zero. "Kronos and Scorpia are dangerous, and the quicker we start the better! They plan on stealing all the gods' symbols of power and they can accomplish just that if we don't stop them in time! Your friends are dying Miss Dare, and if you had any common sense you would let us leave as soon as possible before their condition becomes any worse!"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, staring at Alex in shock. Then she composed herself, "Well if you need to leave then I suggest you go now…"

Alex just turned and started walking towards the hill.

"Whoa" Was the only word that Connor could muster.

"Um… Sorry about that Rachel." Percy said, surprised himself at Alex's burst of rage.

"No no…" She said shaking her head. "I was asking to many questions, its okay. He just wanted to go, he was probably so stressed out about your friends, Scorpia, Kronos, and the fact that if anything bad happened to his shoulder that he may not be able to help you guys. Well I'd go after him you two, good luck."

She blew a soft kiss at them and walked into the Big House.

"He won't be exploding like that all the time will he?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so." Percy said sighing. Then he and Connor turned and started walking towards the hill, where Alex was already standing.

"Well aren't you two slow." Alex said when they finally reached him, and that is when a thought occurred to Percy.

"Hey wait… Don't you have gadgets on you? Like the mirror."

Alex smiled and said, "Why wouldn't I?"

Then the three boys started walking down the hill, the prophecy weighing heavily in their minds.


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel really bad guys, important stuff at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor Alex Rider**

* * *

Trudging down the muddy paths was difficult, the boys were filthy, exhausted, and still in shock of the past events that have occurred at Camp Half-Blood. First and for most, Kronos was back. The evil titan god that had once tried to destroy the earth about…A year ago give or take a few weeks. But the mighty titan lord wasn't by himself. He had backup and human backup, Kronos knew allies was a criminal organization known as Scorpia. Many believed that one of the boys in the group, Sir Alex Rider, had caused the downfall of Scorpia. And yet the corporation gets back up again much to Alex's utter disappointment. The two enemies were now trying to steal the symbol of the gods, with that they could-they would- become unstoppable.

"Can we stop now?" Connor asked. The boys were in a small clearing, and the mush and muck of the land was below them.

"I guess." Sighed Percy, placing his stuff down next to Connors. He sat down on the grass and put his face in his hands. It was obvious to Connor and Alex that Percy could still not believe what was happening.

"Percy," Alex started apprehensively. "I get and understand that you are worried, but there is nothing to worry about. We'll get to the headquarters and everything is going to be fine I promise."

"Alex you can't promise anything," Percy argued looking up. "They have things against us Alex, they can hold Nico against me, and they can use the cure for Travis against Connor. And damn it Alex what are you going to do if they get a hold of Jack hmm?"

"They can't." Alex said quickly as a dark shadow crosses his face.

"Why is that Alex? How do you know that?"

"Because I know that for a fact Perseus now stop asking useless questions!" Responded Alex, his temper flaring.

"Ho-"

"LET'S NOT HAVE THIS TYPE OF CONVERSATION!" Connor interrupted loudly as he watched Percy and Alex go at each other. "We need to stick together and this type of conversation is going to lead to arguments. We can't fall to pieces before we even start. "

Percy and Alex stared at Connor then looked down and away simultaneously.

"Are we good now?" Connor asked.

"Sure." Said Percy, but Alex merely grunted laid out his sleeping bag and laid down staring at the stars.

Connor sighed and watched the two of them; he didn't know what to think. Hades, he didn't even remembered why he offered himself for this quest. Supposedly because he was upset about his brother but how is that supposed to mean anything. Connor was a child of Hermes, and the likeliness of Hermes children going on quests wasn't a lot. But something felt right about going and accepting, he felt like he had to. Connor shrugged to himself as he placed his sleeping bag on the ground. He didn't know why he just did; well there was no turning back now. And besides, he needed to avenge his brothers' sickness. He laid his head down aware that Percy was still awake, still seething as he took the first watch. Connor smiled to himself, unsure why, and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

Percy looked up at the sky about an hour later, keeping the fire burning. He watched as his friends slept, almost peacefully, he sighed and stared into the fire as he watched it burn. The embers glowed, and he swore he could see everything. The war in New York, Nico disappearing, the blood spill, everything. He didn't know what to think, he was just positive that he needed to do something. He heard a soft moan and looked over at Alex.

He was sleeping restlessly; he kept tossing and turning, and moaning. Percy titled his head, he never thought Alex Rider as one to have nightmares, but who knows. He sighed and stood about to wake him, and as soon as he got within a foot of space between the two with his hand outstretched about to shake him Alex woke up,

"Jack no!" He screamed as he pushed himself up with his hands, dead pale and breathing heavily.

"Alex?" Percy asked his face showing concern.

Alex looked up at him, and the cold mask that Alex generally had on and that Percy had gotten used to was gone. And in its placed show fear, true fear, pain, and agony, just another boy lost in the world of pain.

"Alex, are you okay?"

Alex didn't seem to hear him; he stared down at the ground taking long slow blinks, trying to wake up from the nightmare that was recurring in his mind even if his eyes were open.

Percy kneeled next to him and put his hand on Alex's good shoulder giving him a little shake, "Alex?"

The little bit of contact seemed to bring Alex around again, his color started to return and gave a long blink. He composed himself but the look was still deep in his eyes, he looked at Percy then looked away. It was obvious he didn't like the fact that he showed fear in front of Percy and he was slightly embarrassed.

"Alex are you-"

"I'm fine Percy." Alex said abruptly, standing and wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Alex-" Percy stood with him,

"I'm fine Percy leave me alone!" He shouted loudly making Connor stir and open his eyes slowly, Alex glared at the ground. "I'll be right back just…just give me a moment." Alex turned quickly on his heel and walked into the woods disappearing into the shadows.

"What was that?" Connor asked groggily, perching himself up on his elbow and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

'I… I don't know…" Percy said as he watched Alex go. He sighed looking down, and heard Connor say something but he couldn't quite hear him as he was zoned out.

"What?"

"We really shouldn't be like this." Connor said solemnly as he stared at Percy, his hazel eyes locked with Percy's green.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, sitting himself down in the grass.

"Well I," Connor paused looking up at the stars, thinking about what he was trying to say before he said it. "I just mean that we need to be more together if that makes any sense? I mean were all kind of separated and we are supposed to be working as a group because this quest couldn't be completed other wise." He paused and looked at Percy who was staring at him as he listened. "Well I get it that you're in shock and everything but everyone seems…I don't know… Out of character. Like even though this is a hard quest we should still find a way to lighten it up, even if the dark shadows surround us. You know what I mean?"

Percy nodded looking at him in a form of surprise and mild shock.

"What?" Connor asked, catching the look Percy gave him.

"I would have never thought… that a son of Hermes… would say something so serious. And it's one of the Stoll brothers none the less!"

Connor laughed and ended it with a small sigh, "Yeah, it's really Travis that has the most energy…" A sad look crossed his face as he remembered his brothers pale face and hazy eyes.

Percy gave him a playful nudge, "Look like Alex said earlier, everything will be fine and work out in the end, it almost always does."

Connor gave a bitter laugh, "Haha… yeah almost."

Percy sighed and shook his head then Alex came sprinting into the clearing rapidly picking things up.

"Guys we have company." He said breathlessly, he stopped as the two demigods stared at him. "Well! Move! They were right behind me come on guys wake up!"

Instantly Percy and Connor started picking up their things, they heard the trees snapping in their roots as big monsters came knocking even the biggest trees over. There was also the sound of human feet cracking the smaller twigs and shoving aside branches. The boys swung the bags over their back and started sprinting into the forest, pushing aside all the bushes.

They could hear the men coming closer,

"Damn it Alex we can't out run them!" Shouted Percy to Alex,

Alex gave him a sad knowing look, "I know."

"We're demigods and spies for the god's sakes!" Said Connor taking out his sword from its hilt, "We've been in wars, let's fight!"

They all skidded to a stop, Percy and Alex clicked Riptide and Eathshaker and held them tightly in their grip. The men and monsters all came out and they halted in front of them, swords, knifes, and guns in their hands. The monsters growled at them and the boys glared.

"Go!" Screamed Alex, and in sync the boys stepped forward and began falling, men dropping from left and right. Cuts and blades running against the trios skin drawing blood.

Percy heard the loud clanging of swords as he took down two of the monsters, then he spun around and saw a guy with a gun pointing at his chest, Percy lunged at him with Riptide, but nothing happened.

"Fuck, mortal!" Percy shouted. He backed up a step looking into the barrel of the gun and then he heard a loud bang and squeezed his eyes closed. But he felt nothing, no impact, and he was dead because he could still hear the battle. He opened his eyes and the man was laid out on the ground, blood coming from a hole in the back of his head. Percy looked up and he saw Alex standing there with a gun in his hands, he turned and shot another guy that was sneaking behind Connor ready to kill him. As Percy took a moment to watch Alex, he realized that Alex looked very natural with a gun in his hand, as if that's where he belonged. Percy regretted the thought knowing why he had it in the first place, but he couldn't help admire the fact he could hold a gun. Percy shook his head and turned as he heard the lunges of upcoming monsters, he sliced it into dust before he even recognized what type of monster it was.

Connor ran over to Percy sword in his hand, "Percy we can't keep this up any longer, we can destroy the monsters but mortals aren't affected by our weapons. The only thing knocking them down is Alex and his gun, and I don't even know where the men with the guns went."

Percy suddenly got an idea, a crazy, nuts, out of this world idea, but an idea none the less. "Connor put down the sword and grab a gun."

"What?" Connor asked, looking at Percy as if he grew another head. "Percy are you high! We have never learned how to use guns Percy!"

"Were about to find out," Percy put riptide in his pocket and grabbed the gun on out the cold hands of the guy Alex shot. He had seen people do it in movies, so why couldn't he do it in real life? "And besides Connor, there are more people than monsters, just stay away from the monsters and we'll be fine!"

"Whatever you say captain…" Connor said, still looking unsure, but he ran over to a man and disarmed him of his weapon and afterwards shot the guy in the middle of the forehead. "Ow! Percy watch out for the bounce back!"

"Got it!" Percy shouted as he ran off, shooting men down. He quickly got used to the rebound of the gun, and the aim was like archery, which he had gotten better at.

Everything seemed to be going great, and against former assumptions the boys had the upper hand. There was no going back, and they were winning, but they couldn't let the advantage go to their heads.

'Do not ease up.' Percy thought as he shot another man, he didn't like the gun in his hand. He desperately wanted Riptide but his sword wasn't option. The advantage was satisfying until Percy heard a blood curling scream after a loud gun shot.

Percy looked around and saw Connor, bleeding from a deep cut on his forehead, but otherwise fine and still fighting. Then he searched for Alex and saw nothing, no hint, no anything. But then again the only time Percy saw Alex during the fight was when he shot the man who was about to shoot Percy.

"Alex!" Percy shouted, "Connor come on!"

They both sprinted over to wear he heard the scream, jumping over the dead Sqorpia men and uplifted tree roots. They entered a small clearing, and stopped at the edge. They both looked over at Alex who stood with his foot on top of a mans bloody chest, a gun in his hand pointing at the mans head. A merciless look on his face as he loaded the gun,

"You're supposed to be in MI6 custody. " Alex said with a cold voice, eyes frozen and hard.

"And you aren't supposed to be alive." The man responded, "I should've killed you quicker at the museum. Would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Shut up." Alex sneered, and with that he shot the man in the forehead, killing him instantly. "You always had a fucked up face anyway."

Percy and Connor moved closer, and saw that Alex was right. The mans face was disgusting, it was deformed to such a horrible state, with his front teeth missing and five bolts in his left ear. As if his head had been split in half and the stitched back together.

"Who was that?" Connor asked, prodding the deformed dead man with a stick.

"Percy," Alex said turning to him, the gun now limp in his hand. "Remember that drug dealer I told you about? And how I dropped his boat at the doorstep of a police station?"

"Yeah." Percy replied nodding.

"That's him." Alex said point the gun at the man and shooting him again.

"Wow Alex" Said an unfamiliar voice, "I never knew that you could be so…heartless."

Alex spun around and a man stepped forward, he had long brown hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, and heartless black eyes. He wore a nice suit, as if he were going out to meet the president or something of the sort, and the smirk that he wore just screamed "Win."

Alex, Percy, and Connor got into fighting position, Alex holding his gun straight at the mans chest.

"I would recommend putting that down Alex." The man said, putting his hand's behind his back.

"Who are you?" Demanded Percy.

"Don't you worry children, this conversation will end soon."

"Answer the fucking question!" Cursed Alex.

The man's smirk instantly disappeared, "Watch your language Rider! You are out numbered!"

And as if on cue, men popped out from the trees, all of them with rifles and shot guns pointing at the boys.

"I would drop the guns." Said the man simply, the smirk returning to his face.

Connor, Percy, and Alex dropped the guns, but still keeping the man in ultimate death glares.

"What is this?" Connor asked to Percy and Alex in a whisper.

And then Percy felt something hit him hard in the back of the head, he feel to his knees and he heard one word before blacking out at the man's feet. It was Alex's voice,

"Sqorpia."

* * *

**Hey dudes and dudets its jazzymark here and I just wanted to soo apologize, I also have some very good news for you.**

**Ive been so upset at myself for not updating this chapter in forever, so now there is a due date for this story.**

**Percys Birthday: August 18th, is when I should have this story complete.**

**I feel absolutly horrible for prolonging the new chapter. **

**So here it is. **

**Also songs are inspiational to storys, for this chapter I had two different songs on repeat. **

**Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift (The first part) **

**Can't take me by Bryan Adams. (The fight) **

**So totally sorry, review and please don't give up on me. Suggest this to your other frieds and stuff please just read on.**


	20. Bring Cub Back

**Look this isn't a new chapter, sorry, school and soccer have been driving me up the wall and I havn't had time to do pretty much anything, but I do promise you that once I finally get my own computer fixed I will continue writing. I've already gotten stuff written down it's just a matter of putting it into my computer and uploading it. So, sorry.**

**BUUUTT**

**I do have at least SOME good news!**

**Alex Rider Fans, I think we can agree that "Operation: Stormbreaker" was a.. uh**

**Failure.**

**If you liked it? congratulations. If you thought the messed up hero we all love and know deserve better? well then you're in luck.**

**Because there is somebody out there who is trying to make "Stormbreaker" not "Operation; Stormbreaker". A woman named Helen Yonders (No joke guys) is currently writing a new screenplay for Stormbreaker. But she and her family can not do it by themselves. They need the word to spread!**

**SO HELP!**

**Look Horowitz said thaat "He supposed Alex just wasn't supposed to be a big screen film" okay we all know that's bull that man was SOOO freaking excited for these movies.**

**Lets not disappoint. Join as a fandom to BRING BACK CUB! They also have a fanfiction pge, twitter, and facebook page!**

**oh and you can email dem Yonders at bringcubback **

**I promise you guys they are serious about this! SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Oh and if you want new chapters you better check them out.**

**Ill be watching you...**

**FROM YOU LOVABLE OR HATEABLE JAZZYMARK!**


End file.
